Ode to a Toad
by crowleyandthegoats
Summary: (AU)Fifth year starts with an irate Harry Potter, a miserable Ronald Weasley, and a content Hermione Granger, soon followed by more life defying shenanigans, intense exams, and a little love along the way. How will the trio react to their princess finding love, and how will they hold up when a toad drops in for a visit? Eventual pairing [HG/GW]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, it starts fifth year and follows some of the actual story line, but not much. I've had the idea for a long time and i'm just now starting to write it out. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Name taken from last stanza of the Poem Ode to a Toad**

 _Ode to a Toad_

 _By Anne-Marie W._

 _I felt for the toad and his pitiful state,_

 _But the day was now fading, and such was his fate._

 _In the grand scheme of things, now I confess,_

 _What's one little froggie, more or less?_

* * *

"For the last time Harry, we couldn't tell you, I'm sorry, that's just the way it is." I said, lowering my book to look at the sulking boy.

"You spent all summer with Sirius, sorry if I'm a tad put out, it's just, I was stuck with the Dursleys, again.

"At least you got to go outside, mate. It was bloody hell spending all day indoors. I thought I was going to go bonkers. I was actually looking forward to the start of term." Ron said, sinking his face into his hands. I laughed at him and then stood up. I had offered first round of patrol for our prefect's duties and I wanted to get started.

"I'll be back later, time for patrol. Try not to give Ronald a hard time Harry, we weren't allowed to say any, for everyone's safety." I stated, grabbing my robe from where I'd shucked it after the brief prefect meeting. I shouldered my way out of our compartment and took to walking the corridor, making sure no one was being stupid.

"Well, lookie here, if it isn't our resident Mudblood." I heard as I walked into another train car. Malfoy stood at the other end, grinning, his cronies to either side of him. I raised one eyebrow delicately at the word, it had gotten bit old, and continued onward. Malfoy looked quite put out that I hadn't responded and followed me out of the train car. "Come now Mudblood, too stunned to even answer?" he shot out and I chuckled quietly at him.

"Tell me Malfoy, do you only know the one insult, it's getting a bit well, boring." I said without turning and made my way through another car. Malfoy hissed something unintelligible and I outright laughed this time, turning my head to see his livid face. My laugh died off as I saw him whip out his wand.

"Don't think for one second I would allow some stupid, filthy, Mudblood to laugh at me." He threated and I just stared.

"What, will daddy hear about this?" I said, not even bothering to pull m wand out. Malfoys face turned an even darker shade of red and he took one step closer, towering over me.

"Oh, look a ferret!" a familiar voice called.

"Yes, not quite bouncy enough for me. What do you think Fred?"

"I think the ferret needs a little more bounce now that you mention George." Fred replied as both boys came to stand behind , towering even over Malfoy.

"Stop, just, let's go, he isn't worth it anymore." I said, turning to face the twins. Both wore small smiles on their faces, but behind their eyes was an evil little glint that made even Malfoy back down. I pushed the two onward until we reached the next train car and they both looked down at me.

"Where to my lady?" Fred said offering an arm.

"Yes, where shall we escort you to, on this fine train ride, oh beautiful one?" George offered up, his arm also held out. I laughed at the two, linking my arms with theirs.

"Forward!" I replied, trying to sound majestic and knightly, but my giggle ruined it. The two laughed with me and began to walk with me up the train.

"Prefect's duties already, Granger?" Fred began.

"Can't you wait until we've at least gotten to the castle?" George added, cutting his brother off.

"I mean, this is a little much, even for you" Fred continued.

"and that is saying something." George said, ending their rapid pace exchange with a smile.

"Professor McGonagall asked that we each take a turn through the train, considering everything that's been going on. I just offered to go first so I wouldn't have to be interrupted later." I said, reaching the first train car and turning around.

"Oo, what,"

"Pray tell,"

"Are you doing later granger?" George asked while Fred wiggle his eyebrows.

"I think a nap is in order. After this summer with that stupid painting yelling at me every chance, I'm tired, and I don't want to fall asleep during the feast." I said, removing my arm from a twin to rub my eyebrows a bit.

"Ah yes, the house really didn't scream welcome did it?" George said wistfully.

"No more like go die and get out." I said with a smile, causing the two to laugh. We continued on and I left them in their train car, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell all inside. I waved as I passed and they returned it, before going back to their earlier conversations. Fred sidled up to Angelina, snaking his arm around her waist and she smiled at him. George just rolled his eyes at the two couples inside, and whispered to me, "wish me luck," before he joined them. I laughed and went to Find Harry and Ron.

* * *

When I got there the compartment was full. Harry and Ron had been joined by Ginny, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. I sighed at the loud noise the six were making and grabbed my shrunken trunks from above the boys.

"Sorry, Hermione, they joined us and we didn't wanna say no." Harry said, smiling up at me.

"We can go if you want." Neville spoke up and I shook my head with a smile.

"It's fine Neville, really. It's much too loud in here for me anyway. I'll just catch up with you guys at the feast, yeah?" I said, waiting for the group to confirm.

"It's nice to see you Luna." I said, and the girl grinned at me, nodding her head.

"You too, you are looking very pretty today Hermione." She said, her normal smile in place as I left.

I trudged down the hall, looking to find someone to sit with, or at least a quiet compartment when I passed the twins again.

"Hermione? Weren't you going to go sit with our dimwit brother?" Fred piped up, and I stopped to look at him.

"Be nice," I admonished, before sighing and setting my shrunken trunk by my foot.

"Well, did the dunderhead do something?" Angelina asked from her spot next to Fred.

"No, the compartment filled up while I was gone, and they are being much too loud." I said and the group laughed.

"We have an extra seat," Lee said, "and while we are loud, I don't think we are that loud."

"Oh, but you are." Katie said with a chuckle and then focused on me, "I'm sure those three can keep the noise down a bit though, join us?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, Please. Save me!" George said and made the most comically tragic face he possessed.

"I don't know George, doesn't seem like there's much in it for me." I replied and his hand went to his heart.

"You don't have enough compassion to save the more attractive twin from this ill begotten fate?" He asked.

"Fred seems all right." I fired back and the group laughed.

"Did you hear that, I'm the more attractive twin." He crowed.

"You wound me Granger." George said hanging his head and I laughed, tossing my truck up top, and sitting next to him. Fred and Angelina sat next to each other, Katie on the far window side and Lee across from her. The two had some game between them. George offered me a smile and a huff as I knocked my shoulder into his.

"I'm just kidding, Percy is obviously the prettiest Weasley." I said and Fred whipped his head towards us.

"Take that back! If he's the prettiest the rest of us have no hope." He moaned and the compartment broke into another round of laughs.

After that it calmed down. Fred, George and Angelina talked about random things, such as the twins' pranks, and their upcoming year while Katie and Lee kept relatively quiet with their game. I snuggled down in my seat and closed my eyes, the trains rocking lulling me into sleep.

* * *

When I woke up my head was cushioned on George's shoulder and the train was slowly coming to a halt.

"Just in time, sleeping beauty!" Lee said, noticing me wake up. I grunted a bit in response and sat up completely, stretching my neck from my awkward sleeping position and then grabbing my trunk from the overhead.

Let's go. Angelina said, leading Fred out and we all joined the stream of students disembarking. I tried to catch a carriage with Harry and Ron, but theirs again was full and so I slipped into the next open one, surprised when the twins and Angelina climbed on.

"Where's Katie and Lee?" I asked, completely off guard that they had left their third to fend for himself.

"He already caught a carriage so we decided to join you." Fred said simply.

"Yeah, we saw your friends leave without you, the prats, and decided after the train ride, you were cool enough to join us." Angelina tacked on and I smiled at their easy acceptance. It's not that I didn't like the twins, I just never spent much time with them, and I was their little brother's friend, not really theirs.

"So are you ready for the feast? I'm starved." George said as we started rolling, launching into a list of what foods he really wanted. When we got inside the twins easily sat down on either side of me, glaring at Ron and Harry, who didn't save me a seat, and trying to get me to join in on their conversation. I sighed dejectedly and tried not to show it, instead grinning at the boys antics and laughing during Dumbledore's speech. When a little woman in pink interrupted them the twins almost lost it trying to keep quiet. By the end of her speech we were all a little shocked, a little pissed off, and a lot amused at the twins quiet comments.

Finally the feast began and we all tucked in. This year had started out alright. Now let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Hopefully I will have more posted soon, as I am really inspired. I'm thinking a trilogy for this for the trios Fifth, six, and seventh year. Input and feed back are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first day of term turned out to be dark, and miserable, with a sudden thunderstorm sweeping across the grounds. Fred and George moaned about the unpleasant weather, swearing it was an omen, and Ron shrugged, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Harry just glared at his time table, the schedule making him want to throw up.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked from my seat, again sandwiched between the twins.

"History of magic, double potions, and double defense all in day. This is the worst."

"At least we will get a break in divination." Ron pooped up and I rolled my eyes and some egg flew out his mouth.

"That is disgusting Ronald." I said, pushing my own plate away in disgust.

"What class have you got instead of divination, 'Mione?" Harry asked as the twins laughed.

"Ancient Ruins today, and Wednesday I have Arithmancy." I said with a grin, while Harry grimaced. "I'm going to go ahead and leave. I want to –"

"Stop by the library, like always, yes, yes we know. You're always so boring." Ron spoke up suddenly and I just stared for a moment, hurt flaring out of my chest and moisture pooling in my eyes. I turned on my heel and all but ran out to the sound of Ronald form three different Weasleys and a loud what.

I skipped the library and ducked into a bathroom, wiping my eyes and glaring at my reflection. I stayed there for a bit and then grudgingly made my way to history of magic. I refused to sit next to Ron and choose a seat on the opposite side of the classroom, sliding next to Terry Boot. He gave me a polite but confused smile and then focused on Binns at the front of the room.

The day passed quickly and I was glad for ancient ruins since I could get away from Ron, he hadn't apologized, so I hadn't interacted with him, but his face was getting redder and redder as we had more classes together. I walked in to Defense dreading seeing Ron. He seemed to have calmed own and didn't glance my way as I grabbed an empty seat.

Professor Umbridge swept into the room, a pile of books behind her, that she passed out."Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly unven. But you will be pleased to know from know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" she stopped glaring at my waving hand.

"There's nothing in here about defensive spells."

"Using spells?" She asked laughing, "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

Ron piped up suddenly, "we're not going to use magic?" He asked looking very confused.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way." She replied with a tight smile.

"What's the point of that? What if we are attacked?" I asked, voicing what had to be Harry's thoughts.

She whipped towards me with a glare. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She paused to look at the whole class, "it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is about."

"But Professor," I started, unable to stop, "what good is theory when we have a practical portion of the exam. Are we ever going to get to practice the magic?"

"You," she said, stepping closer, "will raise your hand in class Mrs.-"

"Granger, ma'am, Hermione Granger." I supplied and she sneered.

"Mrs. Granger, you will learn to raise your hand in class and to learn your place. Perhaps detention this evening will be enough to remind you in the future?" she said, tilting her head and smiling at me evilly. I gaped at her, and she stared, "Yes?"

"I've never had detention." I muttered.

"Perhaps two would make the message sink in, students will raise their hands in class." She said and turned away. "now open your books please and read the first chapter quietly. There will be no need to talk."

Once at dinner I sat down, my shoulders hunched, and pushed my food around my plate.

"What's with her?" Fred asked, sitting across from me.

"She got detention, with Umbridge." Harry muttered and George whistled.

"Wow, Granger, Detention before even us." He added and I scooted further down in my seat. Fred reached out and grabbed my hand.

"It's fine Hermione, it happens to everyone. Really, don't worry too much." George supplied and rubbed my back.

"I've got to go." I muttered and stood, my bag slung over my shoulder. I trudged back to the defense classroom and knocked on the office door."

"Come in!" She called and I entered the most hideous office I had ever seen. Ugly cat plates were everywhere, the whole place was pink and I cringed. "You will be writing lines, dear." She said, pointing to a quill on her desk with some parchment. I sat down and picked up the quill, but then put it back down, rummaging through my bag. "Something wrong?" she asked and I glanced up.

"You haven't given me any ink." I replied confused. She tittered.

"You won't need any ink. Today you will be writing, I will respect my betters."

"For how long?" I asked, glancing at the seemingly unending, blank parchment.

"Until I tell you to stop, of course." Was all she said and so I picked up the quill to begin. As soon as I started writing my left hand started to burn and I glanced at it in horror. He words I had written were perfectly reflected on the back of my hand.

"Blood quills are illegal." I said, dropping the horribly thing.

"Continue writing." Was her reply and I shook my head.

"They are illegal, the ministry banned them years ago." I repeated and she glanced at me with scorn.

"The Ministry has put me here, and the Minister of Magic himself has given me this task, to be dealt with as I see fit. The Ministry is behind me in every way, so I suggest you pick up the quill and continue."

"I won't" was all I relied and she grinned at me.

"Either continue writing, or pack your bags and leave, it's not like the school would miss one little muggle-born." She said with a sneer and I stared at her in horror. Slowly I picked up the quill and continued to write, my hand burning and my eyes watering.

At the end of my detention I ran from the room, blood soaked into the sleeve of my shirt and all around my hand. I ducked into the girls lavatory, quickly taking my outer robes off. I washed my hand, hissing at the feel of the water, and then rolled my sleeves to my elbows. I draped my black robed over my arm in a way that my hand was covered and then wiped my eyes until they looked normal.

I entered the common room casually and the twins whooped.

"there she is!" George said.

"Our goody-two-shoes,"

"Back from detention."

"And better for it!" the two cried out from their place by the fire.

"So? What did the toad make you do?" Harry asked.

"Just write lines." I said with a shrug.

"why do you seem so freaked?" he asked with a perceptive glance in my direction. I dropped my things and sat on the couch, the twins sliding apart to make space, and made sure to tuck my hand under my butt.

"You should see her office, on second thought maybe not. It's horrid. All pink with cat plates everywhere, they never shut up, and she was drinking tea, but had to have put a whole cup of sugar in it, pink tinted sugar. The woman is mad." I said and everyone laughed. I stayed in my position, my feet tucked up, without moving for a while, and the boys started giving me funny looks.

"uh, Granger," George started, "aren't you going to do homework, or read, or something…"

"You're kinda freaking me out." Fred added with a laugh and I smiled.

"Too Tired." I said and curled up tighter, my toes burying beneath one twin and my head falling on the others shoulder. They glanced at me in surprise and then went back to what they had been doing.

I dozed for the next two and a half hours, content between the twins and the fire. I woke when Ron stormed in, an old broom in his hands, dripping wet.

"Where've you been mate?" Harry said, as Ron dropped into an empty seat.

"The pitch, I wanted to fly for a bit." He said with a shrug and a sneeze.

"today hardly seems the day." I said, smiling at him. Immediately his face turned red and he balled his fists.

"Do you always have to talk down to me?" he shouted and I flinched back, surprised.

"I… I wasn't, it was a joke, that's it." I said, glancing at Harry.

"oh lay off Ron." Ginny said, coming over to our group, smiling at Harry, and sitting on the floor by the fire.

"Why can't you all see how big of a bitch she's been recently?" He all but screamed at his siblings and I stared at him shocked.

"Ron, that enough." Fred said quietly.

"Hermione hasn't done anything so stop." George added in the same tone.

"Seriously Ron, calm down." Ginny said as Ron heaved in breath after breath. He glared at his siblings in turn and then stormed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I said quietly, as we all sat in shock.

"you don't have to go if you don't want." Ginny said, concern written on her face. I shook my head and turned, my stuff clutched in my hand and retreated up the stairs.

The next day passed much the same, with Ron ignoring me, and everyone still shocked. My second detention went much as the first, my hand stung even more as I reopened wounds, and she kept me longer smiling gleefully at my pain. I left her office and slowly trudged to the common room, tired and in pain. Ron was sitting by the fire in a chair and I didn't want to deal with him so I went to the other corner and hunched down in a chair, pulling out the essay Snape had assigned and getting started. No one bothered me, and for that I was both grateful and upset over. I sighed into my essay, reading it over one last time before I sealed it and climbed the stairs to the dorms.

It was only the second day of term and it had already been too eventful for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't understand." I said, frustrated, as Ron snubbed me yet again. Looking at Ginny I shook my head. "He won't talk to me, and when we patrol for duty he looks like he'd rather I disappear. It's just getting worse. And when I asked him to talk to the twins about using their products on first years he just told me to stop being a bitch and leave them be." Ginny looked ready to go murder her brother but was saved as the twins in question descended on the table.

"What's got Ron's knickers in a twist?" George asked.

"Saw him storm off."

"He… ah… well." I said trailing off when Ginny jumped in.

"He complained that Hermione was eating too loudly and that she can never give him peace and quiet, then stormed out of here like she insulted mum. I'm worried about this." Ginny said, her tone going from livid to concern.

"Sorry to ask this, but did you do anything to piss him off? On the train maybe?" Fred asked, a grimace on his face. Ginny opened her mouth to yell at him when I held up my hand.

"Not that I know of. I mean the only time he's gotten angry at me before school was when we got our badges, and I know I was surprised but so was everyone else. Why is he only angry at me?" I asked, pretty sure that was the reason behind this.

"hmmm." The twins said in unison and then shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter, it just makes class awkward, with him looking like he's gonna kill me every time I so much as fidget. And Harry is just stuck in the middle." I replied, worrying my lip between my teeth.

"what am I stuck between?" Harry said, coming up next to me and sitting down. "Morning Gin, Hermione, boys. Where's Ron?"

"Stormed off." The twins started

"mad at 'Mione again."

"Right awful that,"

"Having a git for a brother." The finished and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose it would." He said scooping some eggs on his plate.

"Fred, George, I wanted to talk to you." I started and they exchanged glances.

"Maybe later," Fred said slowly,

"Gotta go." George added on.

"Bye" they said in unison, and I sighed as they slipped away.

"You should know better Hermione, you have to corner them and surprise them if you want to talk to them, and may be better to get one without the other. " Ginny said, leaning over to snag the platter of bacon with a smile.

* * *

Classes passed quickly, even though Ron was still ignoring me. Harry began to worry more about Hagrid as we walked down to Care of Magical creatures and I tried to reassure him.

"Oh come off it." Ron said finally, leave the man alone.

"I'm just trying to be helpful." I replied and he snorted.

"What like you were trying to be helpful first year with the levitation charm, or when you criticize my homework, or better yet when you make me look stupid in front of my parents? Why can't you just leave it alone?" He said bitterly and I tried to catch his arm, but he shook it off and kept walking.

I looked at him, one of my best mates for almost five years now, snub me once more for being me and I turned on my heel and left, knowing I wouldn't be able to take a whole afternoon of this.

Of course luck was against me, because as soon as I entered the castle, Umbridge found me.

"What are you doing out of class?" she said, and I stopped in my tracks.

"I wasn't feeling very good. I was on my way to Care of Magical Creatures, you see, and I suddenly felt really dizzy and my head started to pound. I wanted to see Madam Pomfrey, just quickly, so I wouldn't miss my next class as well." I rattled off quickly, my grimace real, but caused by the teacher in front of me and not some headache.

"Yes, well I suppose being around people much better than you, you are bound to be overwhelmed. What, with you being a filthy little mudb- I mean muggle-born, this must all just be too much." She said with a sneer and then turned back the way she came. I gaped at her, shocked by her blatant prejudice and then turned and dashed up the stairs. After mumbling the password to the fat lady I entered the almost deserted common room to see Fred, George, and Lee at a table with clipboards and sweets all around them.

"Granger?" Lee called after I violently slammed the portrait shut. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine." I said, surprised they weren't in class. "Shouldn't you three be in class?"

"We have a free period, but you do not, so shouldn't you be in class?" Fred asked with a smile.

"I didn't feel very well." I said, surprised they knew my schedule. "Carry on, or whatever." I said and sank onto the couch closest to the fire, slipping my shoes off and curling up on my side.

"Something is definitely up." George muttered to his friends and then walked over to the couch. "Granger, are you crying?!" he said loudly.

"What, no, I" I started and then noticed him coming round the couch.

"You are. What happened?" he asked, crouching down.

"Ron was being a right git, which I can handle I suppose, but on my way in I ran into Umbridge, that evil woman. She was being…" I trailed off at the sudden anger on the usually calm twins face.

"Right git, that woman is." He said in an undertone. "What'd she say?" he asked, focusing on me again.

"I told her I had a headache, to get out of class, and her response was I got the headache because I'm so inferior, being muggle-born, that the betters around me overwhelmed me. She called me filthy." I ended, my voice small.

"How's this any different than what happened with Malfoy on the train?" he said, after placing a hand on my arm.

'I don't know, I'm so used to Malfoy, and he can't really say anything, I'm first in the class, but Umbridge, she's an adult, with power, telling me I shouldn't exist." I said, after a few minutes.

"I don't for one second think you shouldn't exist, now sit up." He said abruptly, and I complied after a moment. He plunked himself down where my head had previously been and pulled me back down, so now I had a thigh shaped pillow. "She's not worth it. It'll be okay. "He murmured and then started to rub my back. I had stopped crying by down, but I finally relaxed fully into the couch and let my shoulders down. George pulled his feet up on the coffee table and moved to get a bit more comfortable and whispered, "you rest now, sweetheart, it'll be okay."

* * *

When dinner came round the twins and Lee made sure to include me with the other 7th years, occasionally throwing glares and the youngest Weasley son. I smiled at their antics, generally having a good time when I saw a flash of pink behind me and turned to see Umbridge standing there primly.

"Mrs. Granger, I went by to see Poppy, ask about her health, and she informed me you never made it to the hospital wing. Why did you think it was okay to just skip the rest of your classes for the day?" she said in her small little smug voice and I opened my mouth and closed it a few times when Fred came to my rescue.

"Oh professor, that's our fault, you see we saw her on her way, clutching her head and generally looking bad,"

"When we decided to help her, her being a younger student in our house,"

"But she said she was fine, didn't want to bother us, just needed to see Pomfrey to sleep off her headache,"

"So we just took her upstairs to sleep, not wanting to bother the esteemed Madam Pomfrey with a headache.

"Our fault entirely of course.

"Granger argued not to, making her headache worse,"

"But we are quit stubborn you see." Fred and George fired off rapid fire, with lee getting a line in occasionally. Umbridge glared at the two for a good three minutes.

When she was finally done killing them with her eyes she turned to me, pure malice in her eyes, spit out the words detention a week starting tomorrow, before storming away. I slumped in my chair and everyone looked at me with pity.

It was quiet for a bit before Angelina piped up, "did you see her head flash back and forth between the two of you. Hilarious!" she crowed, and got the lot of us started on making fun of Umbridge, my near brush with detention forgotten.

* * *

It was later the next day when Harry came into the common room looking for me. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly, and I stood up.

"Sure, but not for long, somehow I ended up with detention again." I said sourly and he grimaced.

"Listen I was walking to class and tripped, Umbridge caught me, creepy that, but when she touched my arm, my scar hurt… what do you think…?" he spilled hesitantly and I furrowed my brows.

"I'm not sure… but Dumbledore said it had to do with You-know-who's emotions…. I mean it's possible for her to be under Imperious, but more likely it's unrelated." I said, sucking my lip between my teeth. He looked relieved and smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Thanks 'Mione. Really." He said hugging me before I left for another detention with the toad. Fred and George flipped me a thumbs up and offered me a candy in case I wanted to get out of it earlier, but I shook my head at the nosebleed nougat, thinking if I did have a nose bleed she would just laugh as I bled from nose and hand. They shrugged but didn't push, for which I was grateful.

First week was over, and instead of going down to the house's quidditch trials like I promised the twins, I headed into detention, sighing.

This year, it would seem, would be the year I got in more trouble than the whole house combined.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the third chapter, wow three in a day. Im trying to following the book but at the same time focus more on Hermione as the one Umbridge targets. You'll see why later. I still have a lot of ideas for this, but if you have anything you think would be interesting, let me know!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Much Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The tension between Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean mounted until one day Ron had had enough, taking it out on everyone. I stayed far away from him, but was surprised when he sought me out. I was sitting in a corner with my knitting, knowing everyone was fed up of me talking about SPEW, I was keeping to myself.

"Hermione." He said, coming up next to me.

"Yes Ron?" I asked cautiously.

"Mum sent me a letter, 'parentally Gin wrote her, told her I'd been a wanker the past two weeks, told me to apologize." He mumbled and I looked at him.

"Well are you going to?" I asked after a beat.

"Going to what?" he asked and I sighed.

"Apologize. Are you going to apologize Ron?" I said, knowing he wouldn't understand.

I Just did." He said with wide eyes and I stood up.

"You did not. You told me your sister let your mother know you were being rude, that you were to apologize, but you didn't actually, and he fact that your mother had to tell you, instead of you realizes how mean you've been recently mean even if you do actually apologize, I am not inclined to accept." I finished with a huff and moved out of my corner to where a lot of first years where crowded around the twins.

"Hermione." Fred started guiltily and I just held up a hand.

"Don't mind me, I just want to get away from Ron." I said, sitting behind the two tall boys, effectively hidden.

"But, we, and uh…" Fred stuttered and I laughed.

"I can't stop you, might as well be here to make sure you actually are warning them what they are eating, and help out. Besides… I'm kind of hoping someone pukes on Umbridge with one of these." I added, rubbing my hand subconsciously. George laughed and turned back to the first years.

"Alright, next up, nosebleed nougats!" he shouted happily and I rolled my eyes before passing out tissues to the first years. George smiled at my forethought and I settled back in my chair, knitting forgotten, as I watched the boys charm the first years into willing bleed from their noses.

* * *

When I woke up I smiled. The weather was perfect, which meant Ron and Harry wouldn't be as moody, and it was my last detention with Umbridge. Despite missing class before, not being disrespectful, the toad still had me writing I will respect my betters, and it was not going away anymore. I was able to mostly hide it with essence of murtlap and a simple disillusionment charm, but I was still afraid someone would notice and call me out.

The days passed quickly and the first quidditch practice came up, the last one canceled due to weather. When Ron and Harry entered I smiled and asked how it went.

"It was –" Harry began.

"Completely lousy," said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside me. I looked up at Ron and my frost mess seemed to melt.

"Well, it was only your first one," I said consolingly, "it's bound to take time to – "

"Who said it was me who made it lousy?' snapped Ron.

"No one," I said looking taken aback, "I thought – "

"You thought I was bound to be rubbish?"

"No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just – "

"I'm going to get started on some homework," said Ron angrily and stomped off to the staircase to the boys' dormitories and vanished from sight. I sighed and shook my head.

"I didn't mean for it to come across that way, I really didn't." I said, looking at Harry.

"Well, you weren't wrong." Was all he said before going after Ron. The weekend passed slowly, the boys spending all day inside with homework while I worked on my items to give to the elves. A little after eleven I walked over to the boys, who by now looked totally miserable.

"Nearly done?"

"No," said Ron shortly.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Calisto," I said, pointing over Ron's shoulder at a line in his Astronomy essay, "and it's lo that's got the volcanoes."

"Thanks," snarled Ron, scratching out the offending sentences.

"Sorry, I only – "

"Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize – "

"Ron – "

"I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione, I'm up to my neck in it here – "

"No - look! I was only trying to help, the way I've done for years now. I don't know why it's suddenly starting to bother you, but get over it. Or take the bad marks." I said hotly and walked away. Ron sat where he was, mouth open until Harry pointed out an owl at the window. Hermes, Percy's owl, flew in and left a note for Ron before leaving.

"You've got to be kidding." Ron said suddenly, thrusting the letter at Harry, who motioned me over to read it as well. After reading it I gave Harry a small hug, mentioned how much of an idiot Percy was and left the boys, still too upset with Ron to deal with him.

* * *

The next morning Harry greeted me and caught me up to speed on what Sirius had told them the night before. I chided Sirius quietly at his risk taking but listened to Harry attentively. I smiled when Sirius backed me up on the Umbridge issue and hugged Harry when Hagrid was brought up. He seemed relieved.

When the prophet came in we were all shocked to see Umbridge named High Inquisitor. After reading the damning article I was livid and Harry looked ready to throttle someone. Ron was laughing at the inspections, imitating Professor McGonagall, and soon we made our way to class. They passed quickly, Snape passing back essay grading like he would Owls. I was somewhat pleased by the A on my paper, knowing I'd passed and tried to glance at Harry's. At lunch I sat with everyone and tried to understand the grading system. First was O for outstanding, followed by E, for exceeds expectations. After that was A for acceptable, p, poor, d, dreadful, and finally T, troll. I shuddered at the thought of getting anything lower than an A. The boys kept talking around her, the twins bringing up their first inspected class and then moving on to the subject of their esteemed divination teacher.

When me met up again for Defense against the Darks arts the two quickly filled me in on what happened, Ron's dislike for Umbridge masking his annoyance with me, which I was fine with.

I pulled my wand out hopefully, knowing she wouldn't let us use them and I was proved right when she walked in.

"Wands away," she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, like myself, sadly returned them to their bags. "As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence "Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation". There will be no need to talk."

Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Instead of opening my book I raised my hand high. Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed my hand she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until we were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter Two," I said.

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named,' I started promptly. "He says "counter-jinx" is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Harry knew she was impressed, against her will. "But I disagree," I finished.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder. "You disagree?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do,' I said and, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class. "Mr Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But – " I began.

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this.

"Well, that's completely unfair. I've read the material and I am stating my opinion. Why should I be punished for what was asked of me?" I said incredulously.

"You will learn to raise your hand, in detention tonight, Miss Granger, as well as every night for the next week. I've had enough of you." She said, anger evident in her voice, and my eyes widened. Why did I have to open my mouth. Everyone stared in shock at Umbridge's pronouncement and quickly went back to their reading. I opened my book, to reread it least she yell at me more, and tried not to cry at the injustice of it.

* * *

After my detection that evening Ron found me. "I'm sorry. For being so angry and rude and a general wanker. Forgive me?" he blurted, shuffling his feet and looking at me. I was tired, my hand was throbbing in time with my head, and due to my recent detentions, I didn't have as much work done as I would like. Fighting with Ron just wasn't what I wanted to do anymore.

"I forgive you, Ronald, but, I'm still angry, and hurt, and until you prove you aren't just apologizing because your mum said too, don't expect me to be your best mate again. You've been a right arse." I said after a minute and he smiled in relief, muttered something about proving it to me and ran off to tell Harry.

At least that was taken care of.

* * *

 **AN: hello All. Here is four. i know im harping on Hermione a lot but she's tough and can handle it. If you noticed I've been adding in some actual dialogue from the book, changing it slightly to fit the story's needs. I'd like to point out that Harry Potter and its Affiliates belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not own, nor do I make money of any of this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Much Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My week of detentions passed slowly, and to say I was miserable was an understatement. I avoided everyone, not really interacting, and tried to keep up with all my work. Most nights I shuffled in after my detention and went straight to my room, dozing for a few hours before falling into a fitful sleep. I would wake up early, to do the homework I hadn't completed, and then would try to sleep for a few more hours.

My friends were worried, Ginny hovered when I did spend time in the common room, and the twins made an extra effort at meals to get me to laugh. I appreciated their efforts, but the more time I spent with them the more paranoid I became about the nasty mess on the back of my hand.

Umbridge had been relentless, not letting me stop, despite the fact that the wound hadn't actually closed the past two days. It wept blood at almost all hours, and I spent a lot of time with my hand in the pocket of my robes. The near constant blood loss over the past two days, plus my unfortunate sleeping schedule was catching up to me, and I dreaded detention that night.

When I finally left Umbridge's office, an hour and a quarter after I arrived, I barely made it to a secluded hallway before I started to cry. My hand was now inflamed, blood spilled out of it, and I felt lightheaded. I tried to keep quiet, in my little alcove, my back to the way, my knees to my chest, and my injured hand cradled against me, but it was hard.

Suddenly there were two, very tall, very ginger boys standing over me, looking down at me, astounded.

"Granger?" Fred asked, squatting down next to me. I squeezed myself tighter and tried, futilely to tuck my hand away.

"Are you bleeding?" George said, his eyes drawn to my hasty movement. I froze, not looking at either and tried to push farther into the wall. The two exchanged a look and then they were both there, squishing me on both sides, one had an arm around my shoulders, the other hand one around my waist, and they were murmuring to me quietly. I relaxed slowly, my butt falling asleep in the process.

"Better now princess?" Fred asked and I numbly shook me head.

"Alright, then, let us see." George said, reaching for my bloody hand. I recoiled, slamming my head in to the brick behind me, and the two widened their eyes in shock.

"Hermione, we won't hurt you." George said slowly and reached out again. A whimper escaped my throat as he took the offending hand in his. Fred handed his two some bandages, smelling thickly of murtlap, and George started to clean the wound. I whimpered again, my hand on fire as soon as the rag touched it, and Fred wrapped his arm more securely around me in comfort.

A couple minutes later George finished, and I ducked my head at their quick intake of breath.

"What the hell! Hermione!" Fred said loudly, causing me to flinch again.

"What's going on?" George asked, for once his voice quiet and serious. He reached out and placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes, and my lip quivered in an attempt not to cry at what I saw. He didn't look angry at me, or even disgusted, he looked horrified, confused, and compassionate.

"I've been writing line in detention with Umbridge." I said, softly, flicking my eyes down to the writing on my hands. "She doesn't like Mudbloods." I added, quite a lot of venom in my voice, and Fred's arm tightened again.

"That bitch." George said, his voice holding even more venom than mine had, causing me to shiver at the amount of hatred packed into those two words. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asked, his voice once more serious, but his own and I again dropped my head.

"I didn't want anyone to see. I didn't want pity, or, people to… to believe I was inferior, because Umbridge declared it so." I answered him finally, more tears escaping my eyes, and my body shaking at the effort not to sob. George wrapped his arms around me again and both boys held onto me tightly.

"We would never think that, and honestly, you don't need pity. I'm proud of you, for being able to handle it, for showing that bitch you're stronger than her. You are brave and amazing, and you shouldn't, for one second, think you are inferior." Fred replied and I stilled at the conviction in his voice.

"Let's get that wrapped, and then go see if the house elves with make us some hot cocoa if we ask nicely." George said, and I held out my hand willingly this time. He wrapped it quickly, and soon we were on our way to the kitchens. When we got there George smiled and a small house elf came up to him.

"Mr. Fred! Mr. George. You came back to visit Sophie, you did. Would you like Sophie to make you some food?" the elf said, pleased to see them and excited at the prospect of helping. I cocked my head at the elf, so unlike dobby, and let the twins guide me to some stools in the corner.

"Hello Sophie! Always a pleasure to see you! This time we just stopped in for some hot cocoa if you don't mind." George said kindly and she smiled radiantly.

"Sophie will make it for you. Yous just wait here and Sophie will make the cocoa." She bustled off quickly, and the twins turned to me.

"Feeling better Princess?" Fred asked and I nodded.

"I don't understand… Dobby doesn't act like that at all. I thought all house elves were like Dobby."

"No, Dobby is the outsider actually. You can ask them, but the elves genuinely enjoy what they do, they are asked, not forced, and they feel like they belong to a family. The elves here count each student as part of their family." George mused.

"So, they don't want to be free?" I asked, only to be interrupted by Sophie herself.

"Sophie doesn't want to be free. Sophie has a family, and kind sirs, like Mr. Fred and Mr. George, who visit, and so much to keep me busy. Why would Sophie trade that for… clothing. I's happy, we's happy." She said and placed our cocoas on a small table next to us. I sighed, realizing, maybe SPEW was doing more harm than good.

* * *

When we had finished our drinks we left with quiet Thanks and made our way up to the Gryffindor tower. I pulled back a bit as we got close and the twins raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is it Princess?" Fred asked.

"Someone will notice my hand." Fred and George exchanged looks over my head and then moved closer. Fred swung an arm over my shoulder and George clasped my hand, keeping the bandages hidden, sue to the fact that my hand was much smaller than his.

"All better now, and no one will suspect a thing."

"Now in we go Princess." Fred said and we all walked through the door, Fred muttering something about the Fat Lady that made me laugh and the two steered me to my favorite couch by the fire. "So what's next? Homework?"

"Bit of light reading?"

"Or in your case a book as big as you?" Fred added with a chuckle.

"Or maybe, more hats?"

"Yes how is the knitting coming?"

"You should make one for Fred." George suddenly said, a glint in his eyes.

"No I think you should make one for George… I think it would look good on you Forge."

"I think it would suit you Gred."

"No knitting, though if you really want one, I could." I said laughing at the looks on their faces. "No homework, or reading either. I might just go to bed."

"Stay down here with us!"

"Yes, do, save us from our younger brother."

"I don't know, I'm really tired after today… but maybe for a little bit." I said as the two turned their most pleading looks my way.

"You could always sleep here." George said still smiling.

"Yes, George would love to volunteer as a pillow, wouldn't ya!" Fred said chuckling as George's face was tinted a light pink. "But seriously, stay down here, we hardly see you anymore."

"All right… but only for a bit. Wake me up if I'm bothering you or something, I said, looking at first one then the other twin, before removing my shoes and curling up on my side. George was on my right and I quickly let my head rest in his lap, my feet burring behind Fred for warmth and my bad hand resting on George's knee. I noticed my slip and went to tuck my hand under me, despite how uncomfortable that would be, when George, again, covered it with his own. Fred got up momentarily to grab himself and his twin a book before settling back down, jumping slightly as my cold feet managed to graze a strip of skin on his back.

"Geez woman, you are freezing." He muttered before grabbing a random throw blanket and draping that over me. I burrowed farther into the warmth provided and let myself doze.

* * *

My nap was interrupted a bit later when Fred got up, jostling the couch. I felt him adjust the blanket to wrap around my feet before saying something to George and walking away. George grunted his reply and slid down a bit further on the couch, moving me with him. I huffed a bit before rolling over, finding the ultimate warmth as my face pressed into his stomach.

I was warm and comfortable, for once not worried about homework or detentions and I fell asleep, cocooned on a common room couch.

When George moved yet again I was very put out, having been blissfully warm. This time he scooted so his back was resting on the arm of the sofa and his feet were stretched out next to me. I rolled onto my stomach, letting my arms snake around his waist and pillowing my head halfway up his torso. He rested a hand on my back and used my shoulder as a resting place for his book.

I woke up several hours later, having managed to sleep longer than I had since my first detention. I was curled up on George's chest. Sometime during the night he had dropped his book and wrapped his arm securely around my waist. His other hand was tangled in my hair and his cheek was leaning on the crown of my head. The blanket now covered us both and our legs were tangled together. I blushed at the position we were in, but realized I didn't want to risk waking him quite so early so I closed my eyes and rested in that space between dreams and reality.

The sun was rising when I moved to get up. George's eyes snapped open immediately and he just stared down at me. My cheeks flushed bright red, and he slowly starting turning pink. I shuffled off him, somehow managing not to hurt wither of us or fall on my butt and stood next to the couch for a moment. Without much thought and a whole lot of courage I bent down and placed my lips to his cheek for just a moment and withdrew.

"Thank you." I said, watching as his face flamed, and then I scurried away to my dorm, surprised I had spent the night in the arms of not just a boy, but George Weasley.

* * *

 **AN: THE FLUFF. ahhh. anyway. here's five. I'm still looking for a beta, if you are interested please let me know. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, follow, favorite, and review. It really means a lot, and makes me want o write even more. Feel free to review.**

 **Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a few hours before the Hogsmeade trip and my plan was going very well. I'd managed to spread the word without anyone, especially Umbridge finding out, and we were set to meet in the Hogs Head, away from prying eyes.

Harry and Ron followed me to the slightly sleazy pub and we ordered. I laid my and on Harry's arm reassuringly, while Ron glared at me, and then turned towards the door. The door opened and in walked Neville, Dean and Lavender, followed by the Patil twins, Cho Chang and one of her friends, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. That group was followed by Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, and a random Hufflepuff. The door opened once more to admit three Ravenclaws; Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. Ginny came in, followed by a blonde hufflepuff quidditch player, and then the twins entered with Lee. The smiled at me while trying to hide what looked like bags and bags of Zonkos tricks. I smiled fondly before Harry rounded on me with a glare.

"A couple of people? A couple?" he hissed and I smiled sheepishly.

"People like the idea." I muttered. Don't worry Harry, I'll talk. It'll be fine." I reassured him and then I stood up.

"Hello all. Thanks for coming. If you're here you're obviously interested. It's time we took matters into our own hands. Umbridge isn't teaching us, and we need to know." I started and a few people were nodding their heads in agreement. I smiled and continued, "We need to know how to defend ourselves, whether you believe V-Voldemort is back or not."

Several people flinched, and I had to stop myself from laughing as Cho's loud friend sloshed her drink down her shirt. I sighed.

"Look a lot of you don't believe Harry, and that's your prerogative, and if you are here to just get the details of Cedric's death, you can leave. But, if you are here to learn defense, and you don't mind being taught by other students, then let's get started."

"I have a question." The random Hufflepuff spoke up, her eyes on Harry.

"er, yes?" he asked, glaring at me swiftly.

"is it true you can produce a whole, corporeal Patronus?" she asked timidly.

"Um. Yes it is." Harry said. "how do you know that though?"

"My auntie, Madam Bones told me. My name is Susan, Susan Bones." She replied with a smile and Harry tentatively smiled back.

"Ha!" The blonde Hufflepuff snorted. "Grown wizards can't even produce a Patronus, let alone one with form."

"He can, it's a stag." I said, and this time Harry looked at me gratefully. "Look, wat's your name?" I asked the boy, who honestly looked mean.

"Zacharias Smith." He said, smugly.

"Alright then, you don't have to be here, you can leave, but you don't get to be a git to everyone. Your choice." I said and his face flushed. He opened his mouth to continue when someone else spoke up.

"Is it true you killed a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor? A portrait told me one…" Justin spoke up, and soon people were asking all sorts of questions. Harry looked a little overwhelmed, but soon everyone was smiling.

"So we agree to take lessons from Harry, yes?" I asked after a bit and Smith sneered at me.

"We've done no such thing, and Harry, doesn't look much like he wants to teach us? What's wrong Potter, you don't wanna share everything, and you wanna keep it to yourself?"

"Will you shut it?" George piped up while Fred rummaged through a bag.

"Or we'd be perfectly willing to help you." Fred said, triumphantly holding up Zonkos extreme super stick glue. I laughed at the two, but Smith decided not to push the two grinning twins and shut his mouth.

"Alright we need a meeting time and a place." I started and several cries about quidditch were shouted. I sighed quietly and got the crowd calmed. "I'm sure we will figure it out… in the meantime… I think we should write down who was here." Fred was the only one to reach out to sign it, and I passed him the paper. Everyone else looked hesitant.

"Just sign it. It's not like I'll leave it lying around. This is important and you all know it. Umbridge can't find out, so this will act as our confidentiality clause." Ernie smiled eventually and signed the paper, and soon it was down to Smith. He grumbled a bit but eventually added his name to the paper. I smiled at them all, let them know what day our first meeting will be, and then walked over to the three conniving boys in the corner.

"So, gluing his mouth shut?" I asked innocently. "I mean come on, you're wizards, you could do much better." I added, giving them a smirk. Their mouths dropped open in shock and I muttered under my breath, casting a small, and short lived, freezing jinx and then trotted off after Harry. Lee laughed at the twins as I left, and I turned in the door to see them stock still with their mouths open. I waved at Lee, who gave me a small wave back, still trying not to die as he laughed at the pranksters in front of him. As the door closed behind me I heard two identical shouts and I took off quickly.

* * *

I planned out as much as I could and scouted out good places to use for our defense meetings all day Sunday. I finally felt like I had a good time nailed down, and several out of use places we could possibly meet when I ground to a halt outside the great hall. There on the wall, next to all the other ridiculous rules Umbridge was decreeing was a new one. One that upped the ante on our group meetings. Educational decree number twenty-four. It read as follows;

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.

I stared at the little sign for a full five minutes before I noticed the presence of someone behind me. I whirled around expecting to see Umbridge, only to see two grinning redheads with a mind for pranking. I backed away slowly my hands in front of me and tried to smile at the two. Fred looked at his twin, who smiled and they both lunged. I struggled valiantly as they carted me off, but they towered over me easily, and quidditch obviously was good to them. When they finally stopped walking they set me down in a courtyard outside. It was windy, the temperature was dropping, and I was shivering.

"So, I fear you played a little prank on us." Fred began, after staring me down.

"And Lee, well he just can't stop laughing." George added with a grimace.

"So, you see, we were going to prank you, Princess." Fred said.

"But decided, since it was a very good prank that you did, that we would rather get back at Lee," George said, smiling mischievously, and I released a breathe I hadn't realized I was holding.

"That doesn't exp-p-plain why you b-b-brought me out here in the c-c-c-cold!" I managed to get out, my shivering coming quicker. It had been unusually chilly for October, but I had left my winter gear upstairs, not planning to leave the warmth the castle provided, so I was just in my school jumper and skirt.

"Ah, sorry about that." George said, muttering a warming charm and passing over his scarf and hat. Fred chucked me his gloves and draped his outer cloak over me. The two smiled sheepishly as I rubbed my hands together to try and get them warm.

"It's just, Lee really hates the cold, and we didn't want to be overheard." Fred said. I grumbled a bit but turned my attention from how cold I was feeling to the boys in front of me. They seemed to have realized they had my attention because they launched into a quick but detailed description of what they wanted to do, and why they needed my help. I agreed, mostly so I could get out of the cold, but also because it was very funny. We split up and I made it to the great hall shortly after. Lee was sitting by Angelina and Alicia so I made a bee line for him.

"Hi guys," I said glumly, slumping a bit.

"Granger, what's wrong with you." Lee asked, and I had to look down so he couldn't see my smile.

"The twins promised to spend some time with me this evening. But Fred says George isn't feeling good, and so they are both staying in. Harry and Ron also have plans, so I guess I'm stuck on my own." I replied, pushing some food around on my plate.

"Well we can hang out with you, can't we girls?" Lee said, glancing at his companions, both of which looked guilty.

"So sorry Lee, we already promised to meet up with Katie, maybe another time?" Angelina offered and I just nodded. Alicia nudged her and the two took their leave. I slumped further over the table and through my hair saw Lee slightly panicking face.

"Uh… well… guess it's just you and me then Granger." Lee said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "what did the boys promise to do anyway."

I grinned at him, "They agreed to take me flying." He paled at my words and I let my grin slip, "if you rather did something else, I guess that would be fine… besides… I guess you don't really fly huh…"

"no, no, I fly, it just, well, cold. I guess though, I could take you up. I smiled at him as big as I could and threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I cried and he chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Fred told me that they had already taken their brooms out when George started feeling so bad, but that they put them in their quidditch lockers and he gave me the code. We can go right after we eat if you want." Lee nodded at me, his face full of food, and I beamed.

* * *

When we got to the pitch I kept Lee distracted by chattering on and on about SPEW, how I had decided I had too much going on, and that the elves really didn't seem to appreciate it, so I had disbanded it. I also talked about trying to find a place for our meetings, and a time that didn't interfere with quidditch or classes.

At the door to the pitch I stopped to tie my shoe, but waved Lee ahead of me. He stepped through the door and immediately turned to glare at me. I laughed and took a step back as the twins let their disillusionment charm fade away. Lee paled a bit at their smiles and then turned to look at me. Angelina and Alicia, seated in the stands started to laugh and Lee slowly turned around. There in the middle of the pitch were some of his least favorite things.

"You know Lee, after living with you since we were eleven," George began.

"We have noticed that there are an awful amount of things you just can't stand."

"and so, we, your best friends have decided to help you."

"we want you to get over your dislike, so we present to you"

"Your least favorite things… in style!" George finished with a smile and a wave of his wand. Lee turned back to the odd assortment of things near him and started to run. Behind him, being levitated by his friends in the stands were buckets of glitter, pink boas, with sticking charms, a cat, though not Mrs. Norris, and oddly, a pair of clacking dentures. Fred and George were laughing as Lee tried to doge the items, but after fifteen minutes he was tired. The twins released the spell keeping Lee in and watched as he emerged, covered in massive amounts of glitter, the pink boa wrapped around his neck quite handsomely, and a cat slinging to his trousers. The dentures were still following him, making that annoying clacking sound and Lee looked livid.

"How long," Lee said quietly, and the boys exchanged innocent glances.

"How long what?" Fred asked.

Lee took a step closer. "How long are these charmed for?" he screamed and I actually fell over laughing.

"24 hours." George said, grinning evilly. It was at this point that the sparkly and quite dashing Lee launched himself at the twins, trying, unsuccessfully, to get some of the magic charmed glitter to stick to them. The girls joined me and laughed at the scuffle in front of them. Lee of course got none of the glitter off and stormed back to the castle, his boa trailing in the mud a bit.

All in all it had been a good day.

* * *

 **AN: just wanted to have a bit of fun with Lee, who I think is a great supporting character, and move Hermione away fro the crazy, goody two shoes' she is portrayed as.**

 **Just so you know, I will work as hard as I can during the week to churn out chapters, but the weekends are off limits. Hopefully I will get three to five chapters a week though.**

 **Again I am still looking for a good beta.**

 **Reviews are what I live for, and any form of criticism is appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

 **Much Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Lee forgave us eventually, but spent the next few days sulking and shaking glitter out of his dreads. Fred and George asked me to come sit with them when they were testing products and some of the nervous first years seemed reassured by my presence. Mostly the year returned to how it had been. Umbridge continued her inspections, pissing off Snape and McGonagall, which was funny to see, and continued torturing the students.

The first set of skiving snack boxes were ready and everyone cheered as Fred demonstrated. I laughed at him every time he vomited and the looks he sent my way after each time showed how much fun he was actually having. Lee also sent me suffering looks as he vanished Fred's vomit, which caused me to laugh more. At the end of the night the boys had received many orders and I had laughed so hard George had to give me his handkerchief to stop crying at some point.

That night Ron and Harry stayed up to talk to Sirius again, but I joined Lee and the twins in their dorm to brainstorms ideas to upset Umbridge. Halloween was right around the corner and we needed something to make the feast go off with a bang. The two wanted to use fireworks, but I was worried about the students, and they hadn't perfected the delivery enough to say for certain the sparks weren't harmful. We brainstormed for a while, until I was leaning against the headboard of the bed we were camped out on.

"Food!" Fred suddenly cried, motioning to Lee. "to the Kitchens!" I startled from my relaxed position and stared at him.

"Uh, okay." Lee said uncertainly and nudged George who had fallen asleep.

"wha!" he said, sitting up and looking around.

"Fred's hungry, wants to go to the kitchen, you coming?" Lee said, shrugging on a jumper. George shook his head no and rolled over, his head landing on me and his arms circling around my waist. I looked at Lee in shock and he shrugged.

"but I wanted to come!" I said as the two lumbered off. George muttered something and scooted closer, and then I was well and truly trapped. I sighed, but adjusted the pillows behind me so I could be comfortable, and pulled the parchment towards me to read over all the ideas. I let my hand rest on George's head, realizing he had fallen back asleep and quickly, I decided I might try and get comfortable. I summoned a blanket from their pile on the floor and draped it over myself and George, and then a few more pillows from the other beds so I wasn't straining my back.

When Fred and Lee finally came back I had scribbled more ideas on the parchment, my handwriting getting worse and worse, and then finally stopped all together. I had given up about forty minutes after the duo left, George producing far too much warmth to ty and stay awake, and so I curled around the red head on my lap, my left hand tangled in his hair. I heard when the others came in and I meant to get up, but I was so comfortable, and so warm that moving really wasn't an option.

Lee and Fred muttered for a bit, and I could hear them moving around before the lights dimmed, and the bed dipped and parchment was collected. I opened an eye to see Fred there looking conflicted and smiled at him tiredly.

"You should go to your room now, don't want to get caught sneaking out, yeah?" he said when he noticed I was awake.

"Too tired, Fred. So comfortable. Can I stay?" I asked, my speech slightly slurred in my tired state, and his face softened.

"Of course, Princess, but you get to explain to that one," he said indicating his twin, "why the two of you are curled up together, and seem to have stolen almost he majority of the pillow in the room, when Lee and I wake up grumpy, yeah?" I nodded and smiled, snuggling deeper into the cocoon of pillows are George, already slipping into the best sleep I've had in almost forever.

* * *

The next morning was awkward, as Lee woke us up, grumbling about being sore, and then shooed me out so I could sneak back to my room. George flushed bright red when I had to untangle my hand from his hair, and Fred hooted from his bed. I blushed at the sound, and darted out the room as quickly as I could, stopping to retrieve my jumper and tie from where they had been thrown the night before, and slipping back in to my shoes. As soon as I got the door I turned to see Lee and Fred pounce on George, who shouted out indignantly. I chuckled at the scene, the two boys smacking their friend with pillows, and left.

Breakfast was quiet, for Halloween, and the student's at our table shot the twins' uneasy glances. The two grinned at the obvious glances, but said nothing. I tried not to giggle as they preened under the attention and only halfway succeeding. Lee shot me a knowing look as I struggled through breakfast, but the twins appeared oblivious. Harry and Ron came and stood at my shoulder, ready to head to class, and I reluctantly got up to follow them to class. Classes that day seemed to drag more than usual, and even my attention flagged. When we finally made it back to common room I left the boys alone with their homework and went to see if the twins were already back from class.

"Fred! George! Lee!" I called as I knocked on their dorm door. Fred answered shortly after and ushered me in.

"What can I do for you, Princess? It's just me right now though." He said, casually leaning against a bed frame.

"Ron and Harry are driving me nuts. With their constant worrying about tonight's feast and their whining even I couldn't concentrate during class." I explained with a sigh and Fred chuckled.

"Well the other two are off to get the things we need for tonight, but you are more than welcome to keep me company in the meantime." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What am I going to do with you Fred Weasley!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Whatever you want, Fair Princess, whatever you want."

"You are too much!" I swatted at him and then flopped on the closest bed. "How is everything coming anyway?" I asked from my comfy perch. Fred flopped down on his bed and rolled over to face me.

"Should be going well, my part is done already of course." He added with a wink. "But seriously, all should go well, and Umbridge won't suspect a thing, hopefully. She doesn't know our usually caliber of pranks, and we've been pretty quiet this year, with development and everything. I hope it goes well, but maybe we should have a back-up plan."

"You should be fine, it's not like you are advertising your name with the prank, right? And it's a new product, no worries, you'll just have to wait to sell it until Umbridge is gone for good." I reassured him, sitting up and grabbing my bag. "on the off chance we do get in trouble though, I'm going to make sure my homework is done… perhaps you should as well? I'll proof read it when you're done, if you want."

"Yeah, I guess." Fred replied reluctantly, and we got started.

* * *

About half an hour later George and Lee came in, not even stopping when they saw me, and flopping down next to each other on another bed.

"All done Cap-i-ton!" George trilled in a terrible French accent. Lee pushed him till he fell off the bed at his antics and then proceeded to tell Fred how it went. I listened with half an ear, my attention on the paper in front of me.

"Fred, not to burst your bubble, but the basis for your paper is wrong. You've cited the wrong ingredient here, and if you change it, you change the whole paper… sorry." I said, passing the parchment back. Fred deflated a bit, shrugged and then started haphazardly crossing things out.

"Hey! You help him with homework!" George said from his spot resting against the bed.

"He needs the push to do it, besides, you've never really asked, I mean, even Lee has asked me to read some of his before." I replied with a shrug and George stared at his twin and friend.

"That's how you've done it! Using Hermione's smarts like that, you should be ashamed. I want a refund!" he called and I lifted an eyebrow, turning to Fred.

"We may or may not have told him if we get better quiz grades than him then he needs to buy us whatever type of sweet we want from Honeydukes." Fred said sheepishly.

"You've been using Hermione to get better grades!"

"Well, did you say they couldn't?" I asked and George opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again when he knew he'd been beat. "In the future, I suggest you also use the resources available to you, instead of letting these two beat you." George huffed, but smiled at my logic and then got up to grab his bag from the door.

"Alright fine, what are we working on then?" he asked, sitting down beside his brother, parchment and quill in hand.

"Anything that might be due tomorrow, if we do get caught, and therefore get detention, then we might as well have this finished already. I don't particularly enjoy staying up after an Umbridge detention. Hopefully though, I'm just being overly worried, and tonight will go down without a hitch." I replied, summoning a reference book from one of the nightstands. Lee ducked without thinking and it zoomed harmlessly over his head.

"The whole tower is buzzing in anticipation, they know something is up, but they have no idea, and they aren't sure who it's targeted against." Lee said after a few minutes and we laughed at how well we had managed to rile the tower, and therefore the school.

"Yeah, I guess waiting to do the prank was smart after all…" Fred grudgingly admitted.

"Of course it was, it was my idea after all. With my help, the lot of you might be unstoppable." I added with a chuckle, and the three boys around me agreed and laughed.

It was going to be the best Halloween prank in Hogwarts history. Now all we had to do was pull it off successfully.

* * *

 **AN: Hello all, I was planning to do the prank in this chapter, but I decided maybe a bit of fluff. Not only that, but I wanted to see if anyone could come up with a good prank. To up the ante, the person, or persons whose prank I like, will have the next chapter dedicated to them. I have some idea's of course, but I'd like it to be fairly spectacular.**

 **Still looking for a beta!**

 **Also reviews are helpful, and appreciative. I'm trying to keep my promise and churn out a chapter a day during the week, but I could use some reviews to keep the enthusiasm up.**

 **I appreciate the guest whose encouraging words to write more soon have helped me keep going, and to Envy's Love for your kind review, I incorporated more fluff in this chapter because of it. Kvanausdoll, I thank you also for you're kind words and hope these past few chapters have been meet with the same kind thoughts.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and I all walked down to the great hall together when it was time for the feast. We were all a little nervous, but we ignored it in favor of lewd jokes and snarky comments. Eventually Dumbledore announced the feast and we all dug in, everyone else taking out lead and grabbing food. I laughed at the other kids, who chuckled a bit at themselves, and then turned my attention to Lee who was trying, and failing to woo Katie. We all laughed at his absurd attempts, even Katie started laughing at one point, and by the time dessert was served Lee had done all sorts of things to impress Katie, such as sing to her, which he was bad at, or try to dance while sitting, which ended up with Fred getting hit, accidently, in the face.

Dessert finally came and we all exchanged secretive smiles. The prank started out rather small, with some animal jellybeans, mixed in with the rest of the candy, and soon lions, elephants and monkeys could be heard all around the hall. Ron sent his brothers a glare as steam exploded out of his ears.

"I thought you took all those out?" I asked under my breath and Lee looked sheepish.

"Whoops!" he said and I chuckled. I shook my head and tried to discreetly look around the hall. There where smiles all around and even the teachers were amused. That was until a few kids at each table turned in to canaries. And then a few more, until at least a fifth of each table had yellow canaries hopping about. Just as quickly as they appeared, the disappeared, to be replaced by students.

The affected students looked around, before joining in the laughter all around them, and Fred and George smiled at the success of the canary creams. Next up the enchanted ceiling started to morph, until the cloudy skies and bats were replaced by images from the past few years at Hogwarts. A troll lumbered by while a small figured seemed to repeatedly faint. Next to that dragons soared around the ceiling swooping low. Interworked with the dragon were flying carriages and ships. Off in a corner were a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. This caused all the Weasleys and a fair amount of Gryffindor's to turn to Ron snickering. In another corner snowballs were seen constantly hitting the back of a turbaned figure, Lockhart was repeated flung on his ass by Snape, and it looked like Malfoy was repeated being punched in the nose. Of course everything was small and you couldn't definitely tell, but all in all it looked like the funniest Hogwarts moments on replay. There were many more scenes on display, and everyone pointed out the ones they could identify.

Then, when the last image had faded, House elves pushed an ice cream trolley into the hall, with traditional flavors, like French vanilla and mint chocolate chip, as well as sherbet flavors, like tutti frutti and lemon drop. Following those were weird flavors, like Ugli fruit, green tea, s'mores, and pistachio. The elves went first to the professors table, and then started dishing out to the students. Everyone first realized something was seriously amiss when a student asked what an Ugli fruit was and Snape, who was enjoying his own bowl of tutti frutti sherbet, opened his mouth to reply. He started to snap that it was a grapefruit, an orange, and a tangerine hybrid, only to sound like one spacey divination teacher.

His eyes widened in horror, and the hall became deathly quiet. McGonagall opened her mouth to comment, only to sound like the head master, and Dumbledore tried to chime in only to sound like Madam Pomfrey. Chaos broke out, and we grinned evilly, as the Impersonator Ice Creams seemed to do their job. Adding the sherbets seemed even ore brilliant, as it allowed a wider variety of flavors, and it would be fun to expand it past the scope of Hogwarts, and add other famous people.

* * *

After a few minutes of ice cream madness, a strong breeze blew through the Great Hall. All the house banners turned upside and turned pink, with the image of a toad being swatted at by a cat on every single one. Umbridge looked outraged, but almost the entire hall fell off their seats trying to contain their laughter. Umbridge stood up and screamed at everyone to quiet down. Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth she sounded a lot like one evil potions master, and he turned to her in utter disgust.

"Back to your common rooms immediately, and when I find who was responsible, you will be punished!" she hollered, and everyone stared at her purpling face in disgust. I stood up, as a prefect, and got the students out of the Hall and on our way up to the tower. When we got there the twins, Lee, Angelina, Katie and I all went upstairs quietly, before locking ourselves in the twins' dorm room and collapsing in tears at how well the ice cream worked.

"Did you see Snape's face?!" Lee chocked out and we all burst into another round of laughter. I wiped tears from my face, and dug out a piece of parchment, spelled to look like a-to do list.

"I was thinking," I stared, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. My eyes widened and we all exchanged quick glances. The boys pulled out their brooms, and polish while Katie and Angelina pulled books towards us. Since I was closest I answered and McGonagall stood there, a small smile on her face.

"Mr. Weasleys', with me. Umbridge wishes to see you." McGonagall finally said, her voice her own again.

"Professor, as their Prefect, I think it only fair I come with them, since there is no proof of any wrong doing." I spoke up, and the boys set their brooms down. Fred tried to catch my eye, but I ignored him, my gaze set firmly on the teacher in front of me. She nodded her consent and the three of us followed her down the stairs to the now morose common room. People reached out to lay a hand or an arm against one of the three of us in support, but no one said a thing.

* * *

The walk to Umbridge's office felt extremely long, but I kept my shoulders squared and refused to look at the boys behind me. When we got to the corner before her office I turned to the twins, who looked utterly dejected and flung my arms around the two.

"Just go with whatever I say, and know I don't mean it, or at least most of it." I said quietly, waiting until they reluctantly nodded, before I continued walking again.

When we got to the door McGonagall stopped us, "This is where I leave you. Be strong." She said, with a smile, and then turned to leave. George reached for the handle, but I stopped him and knocked, knowing she didn't deserve my respect, but trying to smooth things over nonetheless.

"Enter!" she called, her shrill voice only her own, and I opened the door and ushered the twins in. "What are you doing here?" she sneered and I swallowed before offering her what I hoped was an innocent smile.

"These two belong to my house, and as their prefect, I feel it is my duty to be here." I said, and while it was a flimsy excuse, she just sneered at me one more time before turning to the twins.

"You are going to tell me how you pulled it off." She began with no preamble and I raised an eyebrow.

"What, exactly, are we talking about?" I asked, sending confused glances between the three. She ignored me and continued to glare at the boys.

"Tell me this _instant_ how you did it!" she said, after staring the two down with malice.

"I'm awfully confused, Professor." George said, hanging his head.

"What were we to have done?" Fred added, sounding so innocent.

"The pranks at the feast. I know it was you, and you will admit to it. It is always you two." She seethed, and I laughed. She whipped her head towards me so fast I thought she would give herself whiplash.

"I'm sorry Professor, I really am, but to think," I stopped to chuckle, and send a glance towards the two redheads, and then continued. "Well the two couldn't pull that off. I mean they only have like four O.W.L.s between the two of them, and have you seen their grades, it's a wonder they even managed those." I continued to chuckle at the thought of them pulling of such splendid magic, and Umbridge faltered.

"You!" she suddenly screamed, and I flinched back at her loud tone. "It was you!"

"What was me?" I asked, when it seemed she wouldn't continue.

"You did it, didn't you. The other professors say you are the brightest witch of your age, I find it more like sympathy reviews, given your… upbringing, but that's not that point. You obviously did it."

"Wow, Professor, you think I could do it! That's so kind. I really wish I could, you know, but I might be book smart, but I'm really only good at tests, but do you really think I could do magic like that?" I asked, taking a step closer, in what I hoped was zeal and wonderment. She hastily stepped away from me, and I let my face fall a bit.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right, the three of you couldn't pull this off if you all worked together… but if I find out it was you," she paused to point at us one by one, "Than I will expel you quicker than you could even begin to think the word prank. Now get out of my office!" We scurried out as quickly as we could, not even trying to hide our need to leave, and all but running back to the common room.

* * *

Fred grabbed my hands and spun me around, while George bent over, trying to breathe through his laughter. The common room erupted in cheers at our obviously happy expressions, while the three of us danced an impromptu jig. Lee and the girls were crowding around us happily, all caught up in the moment. Fred grabbed Angelina, who threw her arms around him, happily kissing his check, Lee hugged Katie tightly, and I stood there looking on, when suddenly George turned to me and kissed me soundly on the mouth.

I stopped moving, at first, but George didn't kiss like Viktor, George kissed to win, but it didn't feel possessive or dominating. It felt like heat and I didn't want it to stop. George crowded a little closer to me, him stooping over and me on my tip toes, and still we were struggling to close the distance. We tried to get closer but the loud sounds of the common room had ground to a halt.

* * *

 **AN: this was fun to write, and I had help from some people at home with the pranks. As far as the ice cream flavors, I came up with 18. If you want to know what they are let me know, but I will probably bring them up again at some point. No one reviewed with prank ideas, so the chapter is dedicated to no one.**

 **Please review, like, and favorite.**

 **Much Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

George and I broke apart to see our four friends grinning, Harry looking confused but pleased, Ginny had an evil smile on her face, and Ron looked livid. Everyone in the common room scrambled when they realized how tense it had gotten in a matter of seconds.

George released all of me, but my hand, and Fred and Lee came to stand beside the two of us. Our other friends moved to the sides, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to support one over the other.

"You, you soulless, witch!" Ron said, pointing a finger at me, and I shrunk back a bit. "How could you!"

"I don't understand, it's not like we are a couple," I said, motioning Ron and I, "therefore I am free to kiss anyone I want."

"No you are not!" he shouted taking a step closer, and I looked at him confused.

"Why not!? You don't on me!" I replied, taking a step away from the boys behind me, my face heating up in anger.

"That's not the point! You can't date my brother, you are my friend!" he blustered, before regaining his footing and glaring at me.

"Honestly Ronald, you haven't been much of a friend recently, and if this is how you are going to act, don't bother in the future. You can't dictate to me who I see. If you wanted an opinion you should have figured it out last year and asked me to the damn ball, and now a year later, you are still just as clueless, and I'm done." I spat out and he shrunk a bit but then stepped forward.

"So that's what it is huh? Couldn't get the Weasley you wanted, so you had to settle for another?" he replied, his voice quiet and cruel.

"How dare you! How could you even think I would do something like that. George is just as much my friend as I thought you were, and more than that, he treats me as more than a walking encyclopedia he can be a git to when he feels like it." I shouted, taking a few more steps forward until I was very close to hi, my hands balled by my sides and shaking with rage. I took a deep breath and backed away, knowing that the biggest way to upset him was to let him stew and ignore him. I turned, to go back to the twins, but stopped.

"Why don't you grow up Ronald, I'm not a thing to possess, and I'm done, with whatever relationship we've had this past year. I don't need you, especially if you're going to insult me at every turn."

The next thing I knew Ron shouted something and I felt myself being flung across the room, unable to stop myself from colliding with a wall and then a foot rest. Ron stood across the room, wand in hand, arm outstretch, breathing heavily. Fred was staring at his brother in shock, Ginny looked ready to hex him, and probably would have already if Harry wasn't holding her back. Lee seemed unable to process anything and the other girls were staring appalled at the red head. George was livid, but seemed torn between hexing his brother into oblivion and checking on me.

The choice was taken from him when McGonagall stormed into our common room, the portrait banging against the wall, and a concerned Neville on her tail. She took one look at the room and stalked toward the now terrified red head.

"Ronald Weasley, you will come with me this instant, you will say nothing, you will give me your wand." She said, in a quiet yet deceptive voice. Ron turned over his wand, his hand shaking and turned to walk out the portrait. "I take it that you can manage to escort Miss Granger o the hospital wing?" she said, not unkindly, to the people still gathered. She then turned on her heel, Ron before her, and left as quickly as she came.

The bang of the portrait closing seemed to snap everyone out of their daze and they ran over to me quickly. I stared up in shock at the group before me as they all babbled, and tried to figure out how to respond. Angelina, seeing my confusion, shushed the boys and turned to me.

"Can you get up?" she asked quietly, and I nodded, my head pounding at the simple action. "Alright, do you need help up?" she asked, and I again nodded. Fred and George reached down and each grabbed my arm above the elbow, helping me up. I swayed, once my feet touched the ground, and tried not to throw up on any of the people around me.

"Head hurts." I mumbled. There was a pounding in my skull, above my left ear, near my temple, and my back ached were I crashed into the wall. Fred and George exchanged panicked glances, as I swayed a bit more.

"Let's take a walk, yeah?" Fred said, wrapping an arm behind me, I winced and flinched away, only staying on my feet because George still had an arm wrapped around my arm.

"Ow. That really hurts." I whined and then frowned at the tone I used. "Stop, wait, lemme sit. I need to sit." I said, pushing on George's arms until he lowered me into a chair. I put my hands on either side of my head, trying to breathe through the nausea. When I pulled my hand away I stared at it in horror. "I'm bleeding… what the hell did he hit me with?" When I looked up Katie and Lee were gone. "What did he hit me with?" I repeated and Fred shrugged.

"We aren't really sure, he was kind of incoherent there at the end. And well you just went flying." Fred paused to run his hand through his hair, "But trust me, when I get to Ron, he will be unable of producing mom with grandchildren.

I grimaced at the thought, my nausea increased, and I swayed. "I think we should go to the hospital wing now." I mumbled and held my arms out pitifully to the boys. The helped me up and I leaned heavily on their arms. We didn't get far before Lee and Katie were in front of us, Madam Pomfrey behind them, and a floating stretcher next to her.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey cried as the boys helped me onto the stretcher. They escorted me to the hospital wing, but madam Pomfrey stopped them at the door. She pushed potions at me and tutted, and soon I was floating in a warm sleep like state. I heard her open the door and shoo the boys away.

* * *

When I woke up, a day later, George was asleep in the chair beside me, his body curled up awkwardly to fit, and his hand was clutching mine. Pomfrey turned the corner and smiled when she saw my eyes open.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake the gangly boy beside me.

"I hurt, but that's to be expected, I suppose. What did he hit me with?"

"Just a knockback spell it seems. You caught your head on the footrest, and your back hit the wall very hard. You had a concussion. Will probably be feeling the effects for a couple more hours, that'll have to go away on its own. I suppose, once this one wakes up, he can take you back to your common room, and have all your friends, who have been banned unless seriously hurt, dote on you." She smiled rather affectionately. I nodded and settled back to wait until George woke up on his own.

It wasn't long he seemed to twitch a bit and then rolled right out of his chair. I giggled, and he popped up, a charming smile on his face, and stared at me.

"You're awake. Oh. Wow. What did she say? Are you okay? What do you need?" he started to babble and I giggled again. He beamed at the sound, and sat next to me on the cot. "You don't know how relieved I am. Oh god, I thought I would have to kill a brother. Mum is not happy. McGonagall floo'd home and Mum knows everything. Expect a lot of mothering. And maybe a sweater." He added the last line with a smile, and I glanced at him confused.

"She's already given me a sweater." I said, slowly.

"But she's gonna make us matching ones, assuming of course you agree to go on a date with me, and let me snog you senseless occasionally." He grinned and I swatted at him.

"Maybe if you ask a bit nicely, I will take it under advisement." I replied, trying not to smile as I lifted my nose in the air. He chuckled a bit and we talked for a while longer. Finally my stomach rumbled and we got up to leave. We meandered out the doors to the hospital wing on our way to the Great Hall, waving at Madam Pomfrey on our way out. I slowed the closer we got, and George pulled me tightly to his side.

"Don't worry, Mum took Ron home last night, said she'd bring him back Sunday evening. McGonagall seemed fine with it, and it helped diffuse a lot of tension last night. You had a lot of people ready to kill my brother, myself included." He said to reassure me, and I felt relieved. I knew putting it off wasn't a solution, but it seemed like the best answer, so the longer I could avoid Ron, the better.

* * *

When we walked in a big group of people at our table cheered and waved us over. It felt nice, to suddenly have so many people looking out for me. Lee tried extra hard to flatter me, Fred made sure that I was sandwiched between him and his twin, the girls made sure to include me in conversation, and Harry smiled at me often. It was nice, seeing him without Ron around, and despite my head hurting, and the bruises I could feel all over my back, I was the happiest I had been all year. For the time being, Ron was forgotten, and I was surrounded by people who cared about me.

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters in one day! man I feel productive, sorta! Sorry for the shortish chapter. But again two in one day.**

 **Anyway, lots of Ron hate, I really don't like him, and his temper.**

 **I honestly was planning to drag the George Hermione awkward thing out a bit longer, but I like how this happened, and it doesn't feel forced.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, and share.**

 **I am still looking for a Beta!**

 **Much Love!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a couple days later, and I was sitting on a couch, a Jane Austen novel in my hands, as I tried to read away my headache. My homework I finished already, as Pomfrey made me take Sunday and Monday to recover, and I wasn't ready to go to sleep. The common room was unusually quiet, and I was rather pleased at this fact.

I was a couple chapters into my book when George flopped onto the couch, letting his head rest in my lap. I looked down and smiled, and then went back to my reading, my hand playing with his hair like normal. At some point he reached up and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers and I quirked my eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glancing down at the older boy in my lap. He beamed at me, before placing a kiss on my wrist instead of answering. I put my book down, carefully remembering my place, and turned my full attention on him. "Seriously George, what's going on?"

"I thought it was obvious," he started, his smile wavering slightly. "I'm sending time with you."

"That's nice George, but what are you doing with my hand?" I asked, my gaze on the appendage in question, which he had between his own hands.

"I… I dunno, just playing with it, I suppose." He said, his smile definitely gone now.

"Alright, why?" I brilliantly asked, and he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Geez 'Mione, I just wanted to spend time with you. I can go if you want…" he trailed off, looking like I'd kicked his puppy.

"You can stay George, I'm just confused." I replied, placing a hand on his arm.

"Why are you confused?"

"Well, everyone has been rather affectionate, sure, but it's been a few days, I'm fine. No one needs to constantly reassure themselves that I'm fine. Seriously, George, it's been nice, having everyone so close and attentive, especially when Ron's around. But he's not here, so I'm okay." I tried to reassure him, and his face just twisted up more and more.

"Is that what you think this is? That I've just been… what, keeping Ron away? I mean everyone else has been worried, but you think I've been spending all my free time with you because my brother is a jerk. Did it mean nothing?" he asked, standing up and looking down, his face flushed.

"Did what mean nothing? George what is going on?" I asked, standing up myself and taking a step closer. He looked down at me with a pained expression and sighed heavily.

"We kissed, that's what started this, and does it mean nothing? I told you, in the hospital wing, don't you remember? My mom wants to make us matching sweaters." He all but shouted in my face, and I reared back to look at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes, and the tips of his ears were red, like when he was embarrassed.

"Oh." I said, and sat down on the couch.

"Oh." He repeated.

"George," I started, my hand on his wrist, "I thought you were kidding, trying to make me feel better… I didn't actually think you were asking me, and you didn't… Not really." He just stared down at me incredulously.

"How could you think that? After everything, how could you think that?" He collapsed on the couch next to me, his head in his hands, sighing again.

"What do you mean after everything? George, I'm just your little brother's ex-best friend. Sure you and the group have been nice, and I appreciate it more than you can know, but I didn't actually expect anything. I just assumed you were being nice because I stopped nagging about you testing on first years. I'm two years your junior, sure you guys include me at meals times, and might let me sit with you in here, but it's not like anyone goes out of their way to include the bookworm, or be my friend." I sighed, and looked down.

"Hermione." He took my hand. "I can't believe you think that. We let you in on a prank. Not just anybody can help. Shoot, Angelina and Katie weren't included, not really. We were basically telling everyone in the school you were our friend, and not to mess with you, and that you mattered. And you think we did it to stop you nagging? Like we ever let that stop us before, I mean have you met our mother. It, It wasn't pity for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed, his frustration mounting as he tried to explain.

"It wasn't pity, or to avoid the nagging, it was because… it was because you're actually quite devious, and you bring a new opinion, and you're funny. I mean I never knew, but you're actually hilarious. And you can tell Fred and I apart, almost instantly, and you're brilliant. Those tidbits about history are hilarious, little creepy, but still, and you're so nice, like insanely nice. You're our friend, ask the group."

"I just thought… well, I don't know really. It's been nice, ya know, to have friends, but I guess, I never expected it to last. You'd realize I was a bore, or a swot, or something, and you'd go off and have fun without me. Ron's always going on about how I'm no fun, and frigid, and, I'm used to it, it's not like it started when I got to Hogwarts, but it was just so nice, sitting and laughing with everyone, and having people actually be interested in me when I talk. Don't get me wrong, I love books, but to only have books is hard. I guess I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop." I muttered weakly. George sighed, before turning me to face him.

"'Mione, really, why you think so little of yourself just confuses me. Seriously, the other shoe already dropped, you get us, at least Fred, myself, and Lee, but you've lost ickle Ronnikins, and unfortunately, you're gonna have to prank with us. And get in trouble. It's gonna happen." He shrugged, giving me a smug smile, and then let it fall. "Why'd you think we would just drop you? We aren't Ron you know. Give us some credit."

"I… sorry." I said, after opening and closing my mouth a few times. I hung my head in shame and George squeezed my hand. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, George, I just didn't know I was, which, admittedly, seems to be all I can do." George reached out lifted my chin with two fingers. His face held a soft smile, and his fingers were warm against my skin.

"Hermione, it's okay, but in the future, tell me, or Fred, or Lee, when you feel that we are leaving you out, or you're lonely, or you just want to hang out, and we will do our best to make sure to do something. Alright? Promise me." He said, when I hadn't responded, and I gave a reluctant nod. "Say it!" he added, and I sighed.

"I promise." I breathed and he narrowed his eyes for a moment before nodding once.

"Okay, that's all I can ask about that, I suppose. Now on to the other matter." He said, fake joy in his voice, and his ears turning pink. "Mum's matching sweaters" he added after a minute. I could feel my face starting to flush and opened my mouth to respond. Before I had a chance, he placed his palm over my mouth. "Now, before you start, I get to talk. I know that I'm just you're ex-best friends brother, and I'm a prankster, and I don't care about school work. My twin is annoying, and we spend our time testing products on ickle firsties, but that's not all I am. I promise, there's more to me than all that, and I've never wanted anyone, other than Fred, to know that side. I've never wanted anyone to know until now, and I really want you to give me a shot, to know that side. The side that isn't all about pranks and being obnoxious, but the side that likes the quiet, and a good cuppa, and is just George, not Fred and George, not Forge, but just George." He expelled, quickly, and I sat there shocked. His ears were now a bright red, almost the same color as his hair, and his hand was still pressed against my lips. He looked at me expectantly, like I was to give a response, and I reached up to grab his hand. His cheeks flushed a bit and I hand to breathe through my nose not to laugh

"George," I began, and then paused, not knowing, for once, what to do. "Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do. I'm flattered, and flabbergasted, and mostly confused. George, why me?" I asked him, meeting his gaze and his eyebrows scrunched. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, his eyebrows descending further over his eyes in confusion before he blew out a large breath and chuckled.

"You're impossible! Why not you? You're funny, and smart, and beautiful, when you smile I don't know if my heart wants to stop, or take off like a race horse. And when you laugh, gods woman, when you laugh I just want to sing at how amazing you look. You don't let Fred or me off on anything, but you care and you show it through everything you do. You're brilliant, and studious, but you still make time for anyone who needs you, and more than that, you look at me like I'm my own person. And that more than anything that has ever happened, fills me with joy." He ranted and I was shocked.

My face by now was almost entirely red, I just stared at the boy in front of me. This brilliant, funny, beautiful boy was telling me everything I'd wanted and needed to hear all at once with not a hint of anything other than truthfulness. I melted, it really was the only word for it, and smiled at him.

"George, oh sweet, sweet, George." I breathed, my hand reaching up, almost of its own accord, to cup his face. He sighed into my hand, pushing against it almost like a cat, and seemed to relax. "You silly, wonderful, crazy man." Was all I said and he returned my soft smile.

"So are you saying yes?" he asked hopefully, and I grinned a little bit more.

"But George, you haven't really asked me anything." I replied a bit too sweetly. His mouth dropped open a bit, and then a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He stood up, before kneeling down in front of me.

"Oh, beautiful Hermione, with eyes of chocolate, and hair like silk, would you do me, lowly redheaded me, the honor of going steady with me?" he asked grandly, and I giggled, _giggled,_ into my hand. I again reached out to place my small hand on his cheek, before giving him a shy smile and nodding. "What was that, oh beautiful one? I couldn't quite hear you." He added with a slightly devious grin.

"Yes." I finally said, after groaning at his theatrics. His devious grin melted away, to be replaced by a full megawatt George smile, and I stopped breathing. Which was rather unfortunate as he grabbed me and pulled me into a very tight hug. He kissed my temple, and I sighed at the feeling of his lips against my skin, before nuzzling into his chest.

For tonight, the book could wait, cuddling with George seemed a better way to spend the evening.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Here's some fluff! This chapter was interesting to write, trying to capture the actual feelings of the two.**

 **it has been mentioned that I've changed Hermione from who she is, by making her rely less on books and more on friends. this is, of course, not my intention. By changing the circumstances, the characters must adapt. that is not to say she's no longer crazy over books, but more that I am not writing that part. We can all assume that it happens.**

 **Many thanks to those who are following the story, and to those who review. Special thanks to Cmnewman, Erulastiel-Ithilwen, and dixie326, for your reviews. They are helpful and insightful, which I appreciate.**

 **Much Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Life continued, as normal for most people, but for me, I was in heaven. It seemed, now that George and I had started dating, I spent less time alone in the library, and more time in the common room. Don't get me wrong, I still studied the same amount, and the boys teased me good naturedly about it, but I was no longer alone. George would sit beside me at a table in the corner, with his arm swung across my shoulders r on my knee, and he, Fred, and Lee would talk or study like normal. On some occasions they would play a game or work on products and I would join in, or offer an opinion every now and again.

It became a sort of game to try and surprise them with ideas that would upset Umbridge. Most of the time they weren't too good, but every so often I would shock the three, Fred would clutch his heart dramatically, Lee would say that I was on the right track and George would add some flirting comment or another.

Fred and Lee took the news well when we finally announced it. In retrospect it really wasn't the way I would have told them, and I was extremely anger when it did come out.

* * *

" _George, no, not tonight." I hissed to him, and he just grinned down at me. "I'm serious."_

" _Oh come on, Love. What's wrong with tonight? Now seems like a good time, besides, I'm almost certain Fred's got people betting about us, and I don't want to disappoint." He winked at me, and I placed my face in my palms._

" _Does it have to be so public?" I asked and he sighed. He shook his head sadly and then smiled._

" _Fine I won't do it tonight, besides there's a game tomorrow, don't want to throw everyone off their game." He finally said, smiling at me in a way I knew he wasn't angry, and I sagged against him. I threw a quick glance around the room before going up on tiptoes and kissing the edge of his jaw, the only thing I could really reach due to his height. He beamed at me, and bent his head so I could actually kiss him. He hummed a bit against my lips and I drew back a bit to look at him._

" _What?" I asked, blushing a bit, and he wound his arm around my waist._

" _Despite the furtive glance around the room, I think that's the first time you've actually instigated a snog." He said, with a cheeky grin, and I elbowed him lightly in the side, before going to our normal table. Happy that nothing was going to happen._

 _The night passed by like every other, and as I was leaving George passed me a bit of parchment. In the safety of my room I read it and smiled._

 _ **I haven't told the world yet, but I will soon,**_

 _ **in the meantime, I am going to tell Fred and Lee.**_

 _ **Hope you don't mind too terribly.**_

 _ **Fondly Yours,**_

 _ **GW**_

 _I was surprised that he hadn't told yet, but didn't mind in the slightest that he told the tw, it wouldn't cause too much trouble. Or so I thought._

 _At the game the next day, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Lee was announcing as per his usual. There were flirty comments to the female players, which McGonagall got angry over, the "accidently" saying the players name wrong, which McGonagall also got angry over, and his normal jokes and exuberance._

 _It wasn't until halfway through the game that George hit a bludger and it sailed across the field and through a goalpost, rather spectacularly, and Lee commented along the lines of, "and there goes a twin, with an amazing shot through the hufflepuff goal, too bad it doesn't count as points. Not sure which twin, mind you, but hopefully its the single one!" his attention was then diverted to Cho, the Hufflepuff seeker, who was darting around, though the snitch was nowhere in sight. I played his comment off and went back to the game._

 _Only about ten minutes later Fred managed a spectacular dodge from a bludger, and managed to hit it back to the hufflepuff beater. Lee piped up again, "and there, another spectacular move by one of the Weasley Twins, must not be George though, because Granger doesn't seem overly worried." I gasped, knowing those closest to us would put two and two together and get it, and tried not to murder Lee with my eyes._

 _It was close to forty minutes later when I finally left, mortified. Fred again dodged a bludger, but didn't manage to hit it back and it caused him to lose temporary control of his broom. He dropped a good fifty feet before swing back up. Lee cried loudly into his magical mega phone, "and He's back up! Good thing too! Fred's got no one to play nurse for him, if you know what I mean, and I doubt Granger has time to nurse her George back to health." McGonagall smacked the back of his head for this, and almost everyone near me turned to stare finally putting all of Lee's comments together. I sent what I hoped was a terrifying glare at Lee before standing up and rushing off._

 _The cat was officially out of the bag._

* * *

I shook my head at the memories, smiling at how sweetly George kissed me that night, and how angry he was to his longtime friend. The blow up was spectacular. When the team finally made it back for their party I was safely hiding in my room. It took George coming up and banging on the door for me to finally leave my room, after sending two of my roommates back with a firm no.

" _Hermione, please! Just come out." He shouted through the wood, his fist stopping its frantic banging for a moment before continuing. I stalked to the door and wrenched it open, careful to avoid a knocking fist to the face, before crossing my arms and staring at my impossibly tall boyfriend. He looked shocked for just a minute before he brushed tears off my check and stepping closer._

" _What?" I attempted to snarl, but it came out quiet._

" _I punched him. Pretty hard too." He replied and I gazed at him confused. He ran his hand through his hair, even though it looked like he had already done so repeatedly. "I told the two last night, that we agreed to go out, and then I told them we weren't ready to tell everyone yet, and that it was our decision. They agreed and so I thought that was that. I really didn't know he would say those things. So when we got back to the room Fred stared at Lee a little flabbergasted and, well, I punched him." He recounted and I just stared a bit._

" _You punched Lee? For me?" I asked, a bit incredulously. He again ran his hand though his already crazy hair, a gesture I was starting to understand meant he was either upset or confused._

" _Of course, Lee's my best mate, but well, you're my… girlfriend." He said, his last word almost whisper quiet, and his ears turning a brilliant scarlet. I smiled at him then, glad we finally had a label, and hugged him. I kissed his jaw, still the only thing I would reach, and then buried my face in his chest. He cleared his throat and then held out his arm. "So, will you join me in the victory celebration?" he asked, and I nodded._

" _Hermione!" Lee cried when I finally made it down. His jaw had a nice sized egg on it and was already bruising something nasty. I held up a hand, stopping Lee from continuing and stared at him for a minute. He closed his mouth and waited._

" _That was mean, what you did. It wasn't yours to tell, and you did so anyway, to make people laugh no less. It hurt. I wanted to be able to tell the people close to me first, before the school found out, and I didn't get that. And it might not be a big deal for you, but it was for me. We trusted you with our secret, I trusted you Lee! And you went and told the school." I cried, frustrated at him. His shoulders slumped, and his frown got bigger._

" _I am so sorry. Merlin, I am sorry. I didn't, well I did, I just didn't realize it was such a big deal. You've gotta know I wouldn't have said anything if I would have realized how much it would hurt you. 'Mione, I really didn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings, honest." He said in a rush and gave him a small smile._

" _I know," I sighed, reaching out to grab his arm, "just think next time, yeah?"_

" _Wait," he said, his head shooting up, "you aren't gonna hex me or punch me or tell me to leave you alone?" he asked._

" _Uh," I paused, to look at the twins before turning my attention back to the dark skinned boy in front of me. "Am I supposed to do any of those things, because I can. I have punched Malfoy before, pretty hard, but uh, I wasn't planning to do any of those things." I added, quite confused, and Lee just stared at me a second before rushing forward to hug me. I hugged him back, surprised, and grinned back at him once he released me._

" _You are, by far, the nicest person on the face of the planet." Fred grumbled and I just grinned. "You couldn't punch him, or slap him or something?" he asked, a slight whine to his voice and I laughed at him._

" _He apologized, he meant it, and he didn't say anything maliciously. I have no reason to do anything. But just know," I said, narrowing my eyes a bit, "that I could, if I was so inclined. You best not actually piss me off." George laughed as his twin and best friend paled a bit, before kissing my temple._

" _Thanks Hermione," Lee said and I reached out to squeeze his arm again. He threw me an odd look, opened his mouth a few times, gulped and then seemed to make up his mind. "So, you actually punched the ferret?" I laughed at him before accepting a butterbeer and joining the party with the three boys."_

* * *

Surprisingly, Lee had become a close friend, and if I couldn't find George to talk to, Lee seemed happy to put up with my company. He'd taken to calling me kitten, something I didn't like at first, but couldn't fault his logic, and really didn't mind it now. He argued, when I told him to stop, that I was a little spitfire, looking all cute and harmless, but then I pounce. I pointed out his extreme dislike towards cats and he laughed, pointing out that it had taken five years to get to where we were now.

We were sitting down together, the twins off to mail out some letters, arguing good naturedly over little things, content to sit and enjoy our new found friendship. It was a rare moment of calm in the storm that the year had become, and we were more than happy to spend it in friendship.

* * *

 **AN: Not much going on in this chapter, some fluff, some friendship, some angst. I feel a bit guilty over the lack of posts and I'm trying hard to post more frequently, especially since I start class again in a week.**

 **Hope you enjoy! please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Much Love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Just a head's up! I've decided to change the tense in the story, and while I could go back and change it in the previous chapters, that's quite a bit of work, and it really doesn't change the story much until now.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The first DA meeting was set to take place and Hermione was quietly setting up, waiting for her friends to arrive. She and Harry had talked and agreed to start basic, so not much was needed, but she still wanted to be prepared.

Meanwhile the rest of the members were sneaking off in two's or three's to get to the seventh floor. Nothing looked suspicious, but with Umbridge being her usual overbearing self, they wanted to take every precaution.

Fred and George slipped into the room first, pleasantly surprised that they weren't the last to arrive like usual, and took a moment to examine the room Hermione had asked for. It was highly reminiscent of a dance studio, with mirrors along one floor and not much else. Hermione was in a corner levitation cushions so people could sit before they started to practice and the boys sauntered over to her.

"Hello, Princess!" Fred cried, startling the young witch into dropping the pile of cushions she was levitating. She smiled at the boy, evilly, and then flicked her wand. The cushions she was previously laying out all flew, rather abruptly, towards the ginger, who took off running. Hermione of course just flicked her wand, causing the pillows to zoom faster, and smiled triumphantly as they smacked him in the back of the head one by one, and then came back to rest where she wanted them.

"Hi, Love." George greeted, after laughing at his twin. He wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend's waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her temples. She smiled up at him, while Fred pretended to gag, before sending a cushion after him again.

Harry and Ron walked in at this moment and stared at the magicked cushion gliding after one of the gangly boys. Harry called a quick hello to Fred, since the other twin hugging Hermione was obviously George, and then continued his discussion with Ron. Ron shot an angry glare at his brother and friend before grudgingly turning back to Harry. Hermione stopped the charm on the cushion eventually, as more people showed up, and the meeting got under way.

* * *

The first meeting went well, with Hermione getting Terry's wand every time as they practiced the disarming spell, and Luna spending a large bit of time talking to Ron, who despite being confused, didn't get angry with the blonde once.

"Look at that." Harry had said to Hermione, pointing at the two. She smiled when she saw it and Harry mimicked her.

"It's nice seeing him behave. I figured she'd piss him off but that doesn't seem to be the case." Hermione muttered as the two walked around the room, helping others as they practiced. They exchanged grins, before going separate ways.

When everyone else had left Hermione joined the twins and Lee, who were waiting for her, and they slipped out of the room, ready to head back to the common room.

"Sheesh, Hermione, I knew you were smart, but wow. Did Terry manage to hold on to his wand at all?" Lee asked, his arm flung over her shoulders. He grinned at her and she laughed, shaking her head no. "Kitten's got bite." He muttered then, causing the brunette witch to laugh more. Fred and George were behind the two, discussing some idea or another, and smiling as their friends laughed and joked.

When the two cut off rather suddenly the twins glanced up, to see one rather smug Draco Malfoy standing there. The boys all glared at each other, and Hermione tried to tug them forward, to no avail.

"Come on, let's go." She muttered, one arm still flung around Lee's waist from when they were walking earlier, and her other hand reaching back to grab George's wrist. The foursome tried to walk past, Hermione dragging them a bit, but Malfoy shot an arm out across the hall, stopping their progress, and causing Hermione to stop short, lest she bump into him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered and Hermione just raised her eyebrow.

"Well, if you bothered to use your brain, you would remember that our common room is just round the corner, and then, assuming you had common sense, you would get that we are on our way back to our rooms. But I can point it out for you if you wish." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at the blonde before her. He glared down at her, his arm dropping, and taking a step into her space.

"What was that? Sounded like filth talking." He responded. Hermione sighed and then with more bravado then she really felt, pushed past him, making sure at least two of the three boys were in her grasp before turning back to look at him.

"Malfoy, you really need to take a class in insults. They, like the rest of everything you do, fall flat and are sub-par." She said, in a fake voice meant to be helpful. The twins hooted at the look of rage on the boys very red face, before following the witch in front of them back to the common room.

"You know," Lee began, turning to look at Hermione, "Every time I see him now, I just can't forget that you socked him one right in the nose." He said, laughing, as we claimed a couch in the common room. Ron sent a glare towards them, muttering about peace and quiet, but they paid no heed. All in all everyone settled into a good routine, and with the DA something to look forward to, there were less detentions, as we were no longer pissing Umbridge off as much.

* * *

About a month after George and Hermione started dating, George pulled the young witch aside before entering the great hall.

"Hermione," he began hesitantly, and Hermione was on her guard. George was only hesitant when if knew he was in trouble or he was extremely nervous, and neither seemed like good things. For Hermione, everything had been going great. She studied with people instead of alone, and when it became too much she went to the library and her friends respected her privacy. George was always there if she needed a hug, or she just wanted to snog on the couch, and his presence made her smile for no reason. The two held hands, walked each other to class, sat next to each other at every occasion, and weren't ashamed to be seen together. And through it all George was confidant and outgoing, so a nervous George was something to pause for.

When it became clear that he would continue to stare at his shoe unless prompted, Hermione nudged him gently and smiled encouragingly. "Yes?" she asked, and he gulped.

"DOYOUWANNAGOONADATEWITHME?" the redhead shouted quickly, and Hermione drew back in shock at the volume he used. George immediately started to go red, starting at his ears, but quickly engulfing his entire face, as Hermione tried to separate the jumbled mess of words he shouted at her.

"George, slow down… what did you ask?" she finally replied, and if possible, he seemed to blush harder.

"Wanna go on a date? With me? Hogsmeade? Real date?" he asked in halting sentences, staring at something over her shoulder.

"George." She tried, but he didn't meet her gaze. The brunette placed her hands on her waist and stared up at her boyfriend. "George" she said again, and he looked down at her. He smiled despite himself, at how cute she looked, and she smiled back. "Of course" she breathed, once his eyes landed on hers and it took him a minute to process what she had said. When it finally got through that she said yes he whooped, jumping a bit and fist pumping the air, and Hermione raised his eyebrow at his antics. She shook her head fondly at him, before kissing him softly on the jaw and then heading into the great hall.

Fred and Lee winked at her, knowing what had George so excited, and her cheeks turned a flattering shade of pink before she smiled a bit shyly and then turned to Neville to talk about Herbology. George pulled Fred and Lee into a very serious conversation, the three sending glances her way every now and again, before shaking heads or sighing dramatically. Hermione found it distracting, but Neville didn't mind, he was happy to be able to talk about his latest pet project without anyone getting annoyed.

* * *

Neville must have noticed something was bothering her because he took it upon himself to walk with her back upstairs.

"Hermione, is everything okay? You were really distracted earlier." He said, as they waited on a landing for the stair case to move back.

"Oh! Neville! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She cried and he smiled sweetly.

"I'm not offended, besides, I know you were listening, but you just seemed, overwhelmed." He replied, and Hermione sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I was being a lousy friend." She slumped dejectedly and Neville put his hand on her arm.

"I'm really not offended. I just want you to know, if you need to talk about it, or get away from Harry or the twins, I'm your friend, even if Ron's a right git, and even if you did body bind me in first year." He added with a chuckle, making the slight girl smile up at him. "Just keep in mind that I'm here."

Hermione hugged the boy in front of her in gratitude before replying. "Thanks Neville, I really appreciate it. I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just, Ron still won't talk to me, and he's downright nasty during DA, not to mention that its hurt George's relation with him and Fred's by proxy. I don't know how to fix it, short of breaking up with George, and I don't want to do that." She sighed, and then smiled ruefully. Guess you don't want to hear about my dating problems though."

"If you need to talk, I will listen. I might not give good advice, or understand, but I can listen if you want. And honestly, I don't think you could fix Ron. I don't think anything is wrong with him, I think you are just seeing what's really there." Hermione hummed at Neville's response as the two finally moved up another flight of stairs.

Hermione broke their comfortable silence just in front of the portrait. "I guess you're right, and if so, I shouldn't feel guilty to date George anymore, or to go on dates with him. Thanks Neville, and if I do ever need to talk, you'll be the one I seek. You're a good friend."

Neville smiled at her, flung an arm around her before pulling her into the common room and onto a couch, both ready to settle down with a book and forget the drama that always seemed present in the common room, at least for a little while.

* * *

 **AN: So college starts back up again this week and I've been busy getting ready and getting started. I apologize for not updating as regularly as I had hoped, that was a bit naive of me, but I hope you stick around and I promise not to just stop writing.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **To the guest who insist on writing "write more soon" I am flattered, but it is neither constructive nor helpful. I hope in the future you could spend a moment to properly reply, and I will, in the future, post as often as I am able.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few weeks later Hermione had a solution for the scheduling issues the DA was facing. With some help from the twins and Lee to charm all the fake gold pieces needed, she was ready to hand them out at the next meeting. She sat the Gryffindor members down and explained how they worked and how to use them, stressing the importance of having them handy and not losing them, before storing the rest until they could meet the rest of the houses.

When the meeting finally came up she once more explained the workings of the coin, how they would all change, and how they heat up upon change. The other houses stared at her in shock. They knew she was smart, and the Gryffindor's saw how much she studied, but they were in awe when she mentioned the actual charm used.

"That's NEWT level, that is!" exclaimed Terry Boot as everyone sat in shocked silence and Hermione shrugged a bit.

"I guess it is. I mean we don't have to use them. They work though." She said, shrugging again. Everyone immediately stuck out a hand for one, not passing up the bit of cool magic and Hermione smiled.

"I can't believe you did this. This is brilliant." Terry exclaimed once more and Hermione blushed.

"Well the twins helped a bit," she said, pointing to the tricksters.

"You cast the charm though!"

"We just transfigured the coins!" the two exclaimed, not wanting to take credit. Hermione blushed as more people fussed over the coins before clearing her throat and starting the meeting.

* * *

The next few days passed with rising anticipation and tension for the quidditch match that was going to happen. The house revelries between Slytherin and Gryffindor mounted, and even the heads were effected. Hermione was sitting with the twins, who were jazzed about the upcoming game, and smiling to her self, when a dreamy voice interrupted the twins excited rambling.

"Hello" Luna greeted the Gryffindor's, and they all smiled. Balanced on her head was a hat like a lion and Fred whooped at the sight of it.

"That right there,"

"Is just amazing"

"Too bad it isn't eating a snake"

"That would be,"

"Wicked." The two twins finished together and Luna smiled in agreement.

"I didn't have time to finish it." She replied, and then sat down beside Lee, who was just staring at her hat.

"I want one." He breathed, before blushing, and the table erupted in laughter.

"Certainly" Luna said, smiling at the boy next to her. Ginny came up next to her, complimented her hat, and then slouched in her seat.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked and the redhead sighed dramatically.

"Can we talk about it later?" she asked, with a pointed look at the boys, and Hermione nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Would you like to see what my hat can do?" Luna asked, rather randomly, and Lee nodded, rather dumbstruck. The blonde tapped the lion with her wand and it roared, startling most of the table, and causing quite a few people to spill their juice. The twins laughed, as did Hermione and Ginny, but Lee kept his gaze on the blonde, unable to comment, a look of absolute delight on his face. His rather unabashed staring caused the usually unruffled Ravenclaw to flush, and Ginny's jaw dropped.

Luna was saved from Ginny by the departure of the team, and the resulting rush of people out to the pitch, but once the three girls were settled, Ginny started interrogating the usually calm girl. Hermione ignored this until Ginny asked, with fervor, "So are you going to ask Lee out?" Luna stayed quiet, seeming taken off guard, and Hermione came to the poor girls rescue.

"Lee is dating Katie, Surprising, I know, but it is what it is." She said, taking her attention off the red-headed beater on the field, and addressing the exuberant girl at her side. Ginny's smile immediately faded and she slumped a bit. Luna sent Hermione a grateful smile before tapping her wand to her hat as Gryffindor scored again.

"Ginny," Hermione began, after a while, "what had you so down at breakfast?" Ginny winced, and Hermione cursed her lack of tack as the younger girl looked upset.

"Just Dean." She said, scuffing her shoe. Hermione waited, knowing silence would work better then questions. "The sparks gone. And I know I said I was done waiting for Harry, but sometimes I can't help but compare the two, and then I feel awful. And Dean's sweet and nice, but…" she trailed off, staring into the distance before turning back to her friend. "There are no fireworks. Kissing him isn't anything special. Is it like that with you and George? And don't give too many details, he is still my brother." She added quickly and Hermione smiled gently at her.

"No, it's not like that. Kissing George isn't nice. It's… it's all consuming, it's fire, and lips, and gasping for air. And when it isn't it's so sweet I want to melt. Kissing George is anything but plain. And each time feels like the first." Hermione said after a while, knowing her friend wanted a real answer. Ginny looked like she expected this answer but Hermione reached out for her hand anyway, wanting to be there for the girl. She smiled at the gesture, scooted closer, and curled into the other girl, seeking solace as much as warmth as they sat out in the snow of the windy quidditch pitch.

* * *

Two weeks after the match Ginny was camped out on Hermione's bed, helping the brunette pick an outfit that looked nice, but was also weather appropriate for their day at Hogsmeade. The two planned to shop in the morning and then meet up with their respective boyfriends around lunch. Ginny was trying to give Dean the benefit of the doubt, but was finding it harder and harder to see him as anything other than a friend.

"So, what do you and George have planned?" Ginny asked, nixing a particular skirt Hermione had pulled out of her trunk. Hermione dropped the offending item back into her trunk before grabbing another from her pile.

"I don't really know. I just said we'd meet at the three broomsticks for lunch and then he had to figure it out from there. And no Madam Pudifoots. I suppose he will have something planned and if not we can just walk around and window shop." Hermione replied, holding up a snug pair of jeans. Ginny nodded and Hermione sighed in relief, before going to her sweater collection. Finally Ginny approved of her snug jeans and cashmere sweater in a teal complimentary to George's eyes, or so she said. Hermione didn't much care at this point, and just wanted to go down for breakfast, but Ginny insisted that she get her hair done, and at least apply some lip gloss.

When the two finally made it down to breakfast George smiled up at his girlfriend, before he stuttered a few times and then stared. Hermione flushed, not used to the attention as all her friends turned to gape, and tried to leave. George grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward until she stumbled into the seat next to him, where he proceeded to kiss her, ruining the lip gloss Ginny insisted on, and causing a small scene.

"You look ravishing." He breathed into her ear, and her already red face flamed even more, rivaling the deepest shade of red Ron had ever managed. Fred chuckled, but Lee elbowed him and the two turned away. Ginny grinned as Luna came to join us, but her smile fell as Katie asked Lee what they had planned. Angelina came over and gabbed Fred, ready to leave and he looked pleased but overwhelmed all at once. Ginny finally decided she was done eating and wrenched Hermione away from George, who tried to keep his girlfriend seated next to him. He let go quickly when Ginny glared at him and he smiled at Hermione sheepishly, chastely kissing her check and turning back to the breakfast table.

Ginny laughed at the crestfallen look on her friends face but didn't let it stop her from going to every store Hogsmeade had to offer. Hermione trudged after her friend, trying not to sigh as Ginny tried on every article of clothing she could get her hands, and kept checking her watch. After three hours of clothes shoes and accessories, Hermione was fed up and Ginny decided to give the girl a break. They walked over to the small bookstore and Hermione left, to enjoy her respite, while Ginny picked a chair to wait.

* * *

When George finally saw Hermione he stood up and waved wildly. She was thirty minutes late and he was hungry. He waited, he was a gentlemen after all, but he was also a Weasley, and he was close to breaking.

"Sorry! Oh George I'm sorry. Gin wanted to clothes shop and then when she finally finished we went to look at books and I got sidetracked." She exclaimed, her hands gesturing wildly as she tried to catch her breath. Ginny had finally tracked the bookworm down she was buried behind stacks of books trying to relieve the stress of shopping with Ginny. When she told her how late she was she turned frantic and all but ran to the three broomsticks, sliding a few times on the snow, and even falling once or twice. Ginny followed at her own pace, walking in as Hermione finished gesturing.

"It's okay, it's okay. Why are you covered in snow?" he asked, sidetracked by the unusual amount of snow on the girl. Hermione blushed and Ginny, who had just came up laughed at the question.

"She was so anxious to get here she may have slid into a snowbank or two. I swear on the last one I wasn't sure if you were gonna get back up!" Ginny explained after catching her breath and Hermione flushed deeper and avoided George's eyes.

"Are you okay? No lasting damage?" George asked, taking Hermione's hands and taking the now wet gloves off. She shook her head no, smiled tightly and still refused to meet his eyes, in apparent embarrassment. George accepted her answer and after taking her coat, ran off to get lunch. Hermione said bye to Ginny, who went to apologize to Dean, and then tried to furtively cast a healing charm on her ankle.

She was derailed by the arrival of lunch and didn't want to tip George off, so she left it alone for now. He throbbed, but less so now that she was sitting, and she hoped if she drew lunch out a it, the pain would fade.

Hermione wasn't that lucky, and when it came time to leave her ankle was on fire. She grimaced when they got outside, and George, thinking it because she was cold, offered his arm. She accepted, put a bit more weight on him then she normally would have, and the two set out.

* * *

 **AN: Well here's the next one. Hope you all enjoy. I've already got a good chunk of the next chapter written, It was originally part of this one, but I decided to split it. Hopefully it will be up soon. Hope you like!**

 **Please review, favorite and Follow!**

 **Much Love, T!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The young couple meandered around Hogsmeade for a bit, but the weather was getting worse, and they decided to head back. Hermione was, for once, grateful that the weather was so dismal, and couldn't wait to get back to the common room. The two trekked back to the castle, and by the time they made it to the great hall Hermione was sweating, and her face was very pale. George stopped mid-sentence, when he realized the girl next to him wasn't really paying attention, and was instead focusing her attention on her breathing.

After pulling her over to a bench in the hall and kneeling in front of her he took her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice gentle, and Hermione stared at him blankly for a minute before attempting to smile. It came out as a grimace, one she didn't try to keep up for long, and her shoulders sagged.

"N-nothing" she stuttered, and George sighed.

"Really Hermione, I can tell somethings wrong. What is it?" he asked, dipping his head to her level as she tried to hide behind her hair.

'"When I was so late to lunch, I slipped, it wasn't a big deal, just caught my foot and went tumbling, but it was a bit sore during lunch. It wasn't too bad, honest, until we started walking back to the castle." She added the last bit in a whisper and George looked at her in shock.

"Let me see." He said, and she wordlessly lifted her right ankle. He took her shoe off gently, wincing apologetically when she hissed, and eased her sock off. When he rolled her pant leg off he gasped in shock.

Hermione ankle was swollen, the skin around the joint a deep purple bruise, and indents were left from her pant leg as the tissue tried to swell and couldn't. radiating out from the deep bruise her skin was red and inflamed a good few inches in every direction, and the amount of swelling made it hard for her ankle to sit in its normal position.

"Madam Pomfrey's, now." He said, his voice leaving no room for argument, and Hermione nodded. He handed her her sock and shoe, and scooped her up, adjusting his grip until she was firmly pressed to his chest, his arm around her back and thighs, and hers curled on her chest.

He took off on a brisk walk, trying not to jostle her, and watched her face in case she was in pain. He noticed how light she was, and how she fit comfortably in his arms, without any awkwardness. He tried not to notice how good she smelled, like citrus and tea, and how her hair, wind-blown and wild as usual, was soft against his face. He tried not to notice how his arm reached all the way around his back, and if he moved it down just an inch or so his fingertips would come into contact with her breast. He tried not to notice how warm she was, pressed against him, and how her neck and face were now flushed. He tried not to, but he did.

Hermione tried to stay still in George's arms, as to not cause any more problems and noticed how her seemed to curl around her protectively. She noticed how his breathing really didn't change, and how he didn't seem to have any problems carrying her. She tried not to notice how his arms were rock hard from quidditch and pressed against her, or how she could feel his abs contracting and expanding as he walked. She tried not to notice how he smelled amazing, clean and of potions ingredients, but also a hint of something she suspected was just George. She tried not to notice how, at this new angle, his eye lashes dusted his cheek bones, and his jaw was covered in the barest hint of a beard. She tried not to, but she did.

* * *

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey ushered them to a bed, clucked over the girl, who she'd taken a liking to after the cat incident second year, and shooed George to chair out of the way. The Mediwitch made a quick inspection of the injury and then stared down at the girl. "This could have been a lot less severe if you hadn't have walked on it. A fracture was probably what it stared as, but now, you're looking at a break. What were you thinking! Walking on it! It must have hurt like nobody's business. You stubborn, stubborn girl." She sighed and then bustled off to get a few potions.

Hermione cast a look at George, who looked angry, and then returned to staring at her hands. "I'm sorry" she said quietly and George made a perplexed noise in his throat.

"For what?" he asked, when it became glaringly obvious she wasn't going to continue.

"For being so clumsy, for ruining your day, for making a mess out of our first date." She finally said, her eyes still trained on her chipping nail polish, and her voice quivering.

"Oh, Love. You didn't ruin anything." He said, quietly, and came to sit beside the girl. She looked up at him, a single tear tracking down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"But you looked so angry." She stated and he blew out a big breath.

"I was," he said, and her shoulders slumped. "But not at you. I was angry with myself. I should have made sure, and instead I was going on and on about some prank I pulled last year. I should be saying sorry. You must've been in a lot of pain. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, capturing her jaw so she couldn't look away.

"I, I just wanted us to have a nice day, not fret over a stupid ankle because I lost track of time and fell over. And you looked so happy, I didn't want to complain. I didn't think it was this bad." George gazed at her, and then leaned in, placing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. Hermione melted, her shoulders released tension, and her hands released their death grip on each other. This time when George kissed her it was soft and insistent, saying everything he didn't know how to. He leaned in for a third kiss, but Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat behind him.

He flushed and got up, but moved to the other side of the bed so he could stay near Hermione. Hermione clutched his hand gratefully and Pomfrey didn't seem to mind.

"This potion's for pain, another for the swelling, and the third to help strengthen the bones." The healer said, placing three potions down, before unstopping one and handing it over. Hermione dutifully drank all three, and when Pomfrey walked away she made faces at George, telling him what she thought of the taste. He chuckled quietly as Pomfrey came back, her wand out this time. "Alright, I'm going to heal the break now. Might hurt a bit, and then I'll wrap it." She waved her wand over Hermione's ankle and the girl stiffened and then relaxed. Pomfrey wrapped the ankle tightly and then came back with crutches.

"What're those for?" Hermione asked.

"You need to stay off it. I've healed the break, but that potion will need at least two days to work, and I don't suppose you want to spend that time here. So these will be used anytime you want to walk, all weight will be kept off that ankle, and I suggest you get someone to help you carry your books until you've healed." She glanced at George, who gave her a goofy smile, and then handed the crutches to Hermione. She sighed in acceptance, situated them under her arm pits and slowly made her way to the door.

George caught up with the small girl quickly, a small bag of potions in his arm, and then slowed his pace, as not to outpace her. It took much longer than usual to get to the tower, and once there Hermione made a bee line for a couch and collapsed. The crutches dug into her arms and they made walking upstairs terribly difficult.

* * *

"Alrighty then! Seems everyone's still at Hogsmeade, anything you want to do?" George asked after a beat and she glanced at him quickly, her face coloring. "Not like that… that is unless you want to." He added with a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows and she threw her head back laughing.

"I don't think so Casanova." She muttered and he looked at her confused. She shook her head at his silent question and then glanced around. "We could read for a bit if you want?" she asked timidly and he smiled.

"Sure, what are we reading today, charms, potions, Herbology?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe a novel, something easy and not school related." She replied in a casual tone and George grabbed his chest in over exaggerated shock.

"Not school related! My dear girl, did you hit your head as well?" he asked, and she giggled, thumping him on the shoulder, before summoning a book from her room. He caught it nimbly and then settled down next to her, her head cushioned in his lap, ankle up on a pillow, and his hand in her hair.

George read steadily from the muggle novel Hermione summoned, his hand running through her hair rhythmically, and was so into the novel that he didn't notice when Hermione dropped off to sleep. He did notice when she rolled over in her sleep and her hand came to rest rather highly on his thigh. He squeaked a bit, and glanced down, smiling at her relaxed face, before adjusting himself and trying to immerse himself back into _The Giver_.

* * *

When the rest of the Gryffindor's finally made it back they didn't seem fazed by the couple curled up on the couch, as it was something that seemed to happen often, and adjusted their volume level as to not wake the two up. They were surprised to see her crutches and a muggle novel resting on his chest, but they shook their heads and went about their day, knowing stranger things happened. The two in question stayed on the couch all evening, barely moving, and didn't get up until the sun woke them the next morning.

* * *

 **AN: Here you go lovelies, another chapter! Hope it is to your reading pleasure. More soon!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Much Love, T!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **AN: Will be slightly smutty. You have been warned, I will not warn you again from here on out. It is rated M.**

* * *

George was a gentlemen. He held Hermione's hand to and from classes, sat next to her in the Great Hall, studied with her, and even waited up in the common rooms during rounds to kiss her goodnight. A quick chaste kiss, and while Hermione and George kissed often, they were always quick, and they were always were chaste, and he never once let his hands stray from very safe areas, and Hermione was getting very, very frustrated.

She knew that she was inexperienced, having only kissed Krum the year before, and even though they still wrote each other, pen pals are nothing similar to a couple. Hermione also knew that George drove her to distraction, and if he didn't kiss her than she was pretty sure she was going to fail her OWLs, which did nothing to help her current stress levels.

Said stress levels were making everyone cranky. It was one particularly dismal day of quick chaste kisses the Hermione finally snapped, and she didn't even snap at George. No it was Seamus who was the target of her ire as he blew up yet another potion over her in potions class. After visiting Pomfrey and getting treated for the fallout of his latest mistake she decide to tell him how she felt, which did no one any real good.

"SEAMUS!" Hermione screamed, entering the common room, where everyone but said student suddenly realized they needed to be elsewhere. Seamus flinched and looked around for back-up before his shoulders slumped and he slowly turned to face the irate and still slightly burnt witch in front of him.

"Sorry, 'Ermione, really. Did'n meanta, honest." He said, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Look Seamus, I understand that some of us might struggle with certain classes, that all well and good, but you are being asked to follow simple directions, things you've been doing for years. Chop. Add. Simmer. Done. So what I really don't get is whether you are just awfully terribly at potions, or you are a complete imbecile." She said, her voice soft and menacing. Seamus flinched several times throughout her tirade and opened his mouth a few times to respond, without coming up with anything. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and prepared to start again when two identical, freckled hands grabbed her shoulders and unceremoniously dragged her away.

"Princess! Imagine our surprise when an ickle firstie comes running to us," Fred said, false cheer in his voice.

"As we studied outside and did nothing devious," George hastened to add.

"To tell us one prefect looked ready to murder one pyronetically inclined student,"

"After a particularly nasty cauldron explosion in potions." George finished, as the two stopped dragging her and spun her around to face them. They were now safely in the boys' dorm, a dorm shared only with Lee after a particular nasty set of pranks on their other dorm mates.

"Love," George began after a rather lengthy pause, "care to explain?" he asked, and Hermione turned to him. He took a step back as she turned her glacial glare on him and Fred seemed to realize something else was going on.

"Hermione, talk to us. Something is going on." He paused and then pursed his lips. "Alright, fine. Is it really the Seamus thing?" no response. "No, okay Umbridge?" again nothing changed. "Did I do something?" Hermione didn't even blink. "Did George?" he asked, not expecting an answer and staring in shock as she flinched, bit her lip, and turned away.

"Me? What did I do?" George said, flabbergasted, and Fred turned to glare at him.

"Fix this." His twin hissed at him before storming out, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder briefly.

"Hermione, Love, talk to me." George pleaded after a few moments, taking a few steps towards the petite witch so she was only facing away from him at a right angle.

"George," she began, in a small voice, "are you bored with me?" she asked, her head tilted down and George stopped in his tracks.

"No! Dear Merlin No! Why would you think that?" he finally exclaimed once the shock had worn off. He stepped close to her, tilting her head up so he could see her, and was floored by the subtle tears in her eyes that hadn't yet brimmed over.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" she asked, her voice tiny. George's brows furrowed as he stared at her.

"I kiss you all the time." He said slowly, trying to figure out what she meant. She scoffed at him a bit and suddenly she was glaring at him.

"Sure, cute little pecks. Why don't you actually kiss me? Or am I too much bookworm for that? Am I the boring one, do you just not want to be physical with me, or are you okay acting like twelve year olds with the tiny pecks you call kisses and the hand holding. Is it enough for you?" she asked, her voice no longer tiny. George's eyes widened as she angrily wiped away a tear that fell and realization dawned in his eyes. Hermione watched as several emotions passed over his face, confusion, shock, anger, and then determination. He took a step towards her and she, without knowing why, took a step back.

This pattern repeated until she was pressed up against the post of one of the beds in the room. George towered over her, and in that moment she was struck by how much of a height distance there actually was.

"Hermione." He breathed, his eyes dilated until it was almost all pupil. She shuddered at the look on his face, and he smirked. "Is this what you want?" he asked softly, his hands coming up to hold her head. She swallowed loudly and shook her head. George ginned one more time before he let his head come down and his lips press against hers.

This kiss was unlike all he chaste kisses he had given her and unlike the scorching kiss after Halloween. It was nothing like the soft, slow kisses he gave her when she hurt her ankle, and nothing like the excited kisses she got after a quidditch match. This kiss was raw lust. Heat like nothing she had ever felt, and caused an unfamiliar pressure to build behind her navel.

George pressed into Hermione, her back pressed against the uncomfortable post, and didn't let her move. His hands, originally cradling her face, had moved. He now had one hand tangled in her hair, pressing her face closer to kiss as he nibbled on her lips, and his other hand was on the small of her back, arching her short body up against him and allowing no space between the two. Hermione clutched at George, her body already tight against his. Her hands dug into his upper arms, her nails leaving slight marks, and she tried to pull herself closer to the tall wizard in front of her. She gasped, as he nibbled her bottom lip, and George wasted no time in dipping his tongue into her mouth.

George continued to ravage her, and Hermione returned his attentions with fervor. She moaned when George repositioned himself, one of his legs pushing between her own and causing a delicious bit of friction. She felt as George smiled against her lips but didn't care, and allowed him to kiss her mike there was no tomorrow. The young witch was again shocked as George released his grip on her hair to run his hand down her side, just brushing against the side of her breast. She couldn't stop herself from whining in the back of her throat as his hand continued its slow glide down her side and came to rest on her waist.

The two broke apart to breath, and Hermione tilted her head back to rest on the post behind her, her chest heaving. George didn't let this stop him and he soon began a slow circuit of kisses from her ear, to the corner of her mouth, down her neck to her shoulder, and then back up again. She tried to wiggle away, the sensations too much, but his hand left her waist and capture her head, keeping her still. She closed her eyes again at the sensation but they popped open when George let his hand slip from her lower back, down further, until he was firmly cupping her ass.

At this point it appeared that she couldn't take it anymore, and her hands slid up to his neck and pulled him to her lips, as she hungrily devoured him. George groaned as she pulled the hair at the nape of his neck, and she let an answering moan bubble up from her throat. George took her moan as an invitation and lifted her up, both his hands now firmly attached to her backside, and her legs wrapped around his hips. She bit down on his lip, rather roughly, at the sensation of his hard length pressing against her core, and he groaned again. She rocked her hips against his and he stopped kissing her, letting his head fall onto her shoulder at the sensation. She did it again and George bit down on her shoulder, causing her to gasp at the sensation and go still.

She panted against him for a minute and then George lifted his head. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were still dilated, but reason was returning. He released his grip on her ass and slid her down until her feet were once more on the floor. Hermione looked up at him, and he flashed a cheeky grin before pulling her towards him to cuddle against his chest.

"This is why I don't do more than quick kisses." He rumbled and Hermione smiled. She placed a kiss to the area above his heart and then let her ear press against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, their breathing returning to normal, before George spoke up again. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you. It's been so hard not to snog you senseless every day, but I didn't want to push, and I definitely didn't want anyone else to see." He murmured, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, I just, I didn't know what to do, and it's been so frustrating because I've seen you snog girls in the common room but with me you barely touch, and I thought it was something I did, but I didn't know what." She gushed frantically, and George raised his eyebrows. He crushed her to his chest.

"No, sweet girl, I didn't want to go too fast because you deserve more than that. But I promise, I will snog you senseless more often, how bout that?" He added with a chuckle and Hermione nodded before leaning up to kiss him again.

This kiss was soft, slow, and promised more to come, but Lee decided he absolutely had to get something from his trunk right then and barged in, despite Fred trying to stop him. Hermione flushed a deep red, and George's ears turned pink, but they stayed in each other's arms, and eventually left with their friends, content for now to sit on a couch in each other's arms.

* * *

 **AN: well here is yet another chapter. FF has been doing something weird for the past couple of days and I was unable to access my profile, server issues apparently, so sorry for the wait.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**

 **Much Love, T!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

George and Hermione existed in a perpetual state of bliss. November passed with heated kisses and stolen moments. The two started spending even more time together, and the twins were slowly getting Hermione to loosen up more often.

On one particular evening, the two took it upon themselves to distract her after a nasty run-in with Umbridge and a bad mark on a paper. They charmed the house elves into making a picnic and then the two grabbed Lee, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, and Hermione from the common room to go spend the afternoon at the lake. It was dumb luck that Luna was about, and Fred, with a mischievous grin towards Lee, insisted she join the group.

The group settled on cliché picnic blankets out by the lake, bundled up against the cold, but not caring, as they feasted on the goodies the twins provided. Angelina, Luna, Ginny and Hermione sat in a circle while the boys flew around above. Angelina wistfully looked on, but didn't think to bring her broom, and so was waiting on a turn. Ginny also watched longingly, and Hermione laughed at the two girls ill-suppressed sighs. The two turned towards the bookworm with a mischievous gleam in their eyes and Hermione held her hands up reflexively.

"What?" She asked, as the two girls slunk closer.

"So, How's George?" Ginny asked in a singsong voice, and Hermione flushed.

"Fine." She squeaked out, her face going red.

"Really, because Fred won't stop complaining. Everyday it's, 'If I walk in on those two one more time I'm slipping them some ton-tongue toffees'" Angelina mimicked, and Hermione flushed an even deeper red.

"I have to say, those two have good timing for when someone is about to walk in, don't you agree Angie?" Ginny asked, glancing at her now beet red friend.

"We do not!" She exclaimed, over Angie's affirmative, and stood up. "You two stop it, we don't do it that often. Do we?"

"You do." Luna piped up, and Hermione slouched back into a seated position.

"Oh." She said, sparing a glance for George, and then turning back to her friends with a sheepish expression. "Whoops." Ginny laughed and Luna smiled and then the good natured teasing was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Lee were having a heart to heart with George up in the sky.

"Can't you pick a place that isn't our bedroom?" Lee complained and George just smiled.

"Sorry Mate, we don't really have many options, it's not like she's comfortable snogging in the great hall." George said, tossing the quaffle.

"It's not like it hasn't stopped you before…" Lee muttered and George laughed.

"But seriously Forge, don't screw up again. I've never seen 'Mione like that. And, if she is unsatisfied with you, she can always come see me." He added with a wink. George narrowed his eyes at his twin and then was off, the quaffle forgotten as they tried to get one another off their brooms. Unfortunately Lee and Harry were dragged in and it got dicey. Harry accidentally bumped Fred who tried to grab Lee, who ended up spiraling into George, which left Harry the only one on a broom.

The girls, who had noticed some time ago the abandoned quaffle, stood up when Fred first gave out an indignant yelp. Ginny stood by in horror, Angelina ran over to where the boys where, Luna watched with her head titled and Hermione whipped out her wand.

After successfully casting the same spell Dumbledore used back in her third year she ran to where the boys where now suspended about a foot in the air.

"What, exactly, was that?" She asked, not bothering to remove the spell. Fred and George had identical innocent expressions, which didn't bode well, and Lee just looked sheepish.

"Uh, well, Fred said a thing, then George got all, 'that's my woman you're talking about,' so those two started dukin' it out, but then Fred brought in Harry by saying something I didn't catch, so I though it only fair to help George, but then Harry, who is rather clumsy all things considered, knocked into Fred who grabbed me, and then I hit George and now we are here." Lee babbled.

"You are all a bunch of idiots." She said, dropping the spell with a scowl and then retreating back to the blanket. The boys thunked into the ground, not ready for the abrupt ending on the charm, and rubbed their backsides as Harry drifted down to the ground. The girls laughed and the boys grumbled, but soon the whole group was back on the blanket.

* * *

"Why are you so angry at me?" George asked quietly after everyone had settled, and Hermione, who was leaning up against him sighed.

"I'm not angry, exactly. It's just, someone could have gotten hurt. All because Fred was being stupid." Hermione turned to look at him, "did this all start because you were protecting my honor so to speak?"

"Yeah, Fred said something about if you weren't happy with me, you could always go see him, and I don't know, I just got angry." He mumbled, and Hermione shifted so she was kneeling next to him. When he didn't meet her gaze she lifted his chin and stared at him for a bit.

"Now you listen to me. I will never do that, that would be like trading Bill for Charlie. You're brothers, but not the same person. Do you hear me? And also, Fred's an idiot, I find it easier to ignore him sometimes." Hermione said the last part with a big smile, and Fred, who perked up at his name, shouted an indignant Hey from across the blanket. George laughed along with Hermione and then pulled her close.

"I know that, but still Fred's the more outgoing, attractive twin, I guess I'm just waiting for you to catch on and trade up." George mumbled and tried to duck his face. Hermione growled and tugged his chin back up.

"You need to get your head out of your arse, George Weasley. I am not someone to do something I don't want to do, nor am I someone who settles for anything less than what I want. I want you, because you're kind and considerate, because you aren't obnoxious like Fred, but still confident, because he wields his good looks like a weapon and you use yours like a shield. You and Fred are two different people who look similar, but you aren't carbon copies, and if I wanted to be with Fred, I would, but I don't. So stop thinking you are anything less than you are just because your twin's ego is slightly bigger than yours."

He sat gaping at her for a few minutes before pulling her in for a hug. It lasted a while and by the time it had ended Ginny had borrowed his broom and Harry, Angelina, Fred and her were playing with the quaffle. Lee seemed perfectly content to gaze at Luna, who was slowly turning red, but seemed content to gaze out at the snow and plait her hair into a million tiny braids.

"Want to go for a stroll?" He whispered and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah." She replied and stood up. He joined her, and after glancing at their friends, they walked off hand in hand.

They didn't get very far though. Once their group was out of sight and hearing range George crowded closer to Hermione, until she was pressed up against one of the many trees ringing the lake, and bent his head down to hers.

"I've been waiting all day to do this." He whispered against her lips. She tried to respond but he had already captured her lips with his, his hands pulling her closer as his body pressed against hers. She moaned against him, as her lips opened granting him access. He let his tongue battle hers for dominance even as his hands moved from her waist down, grabbing her butt and pulling her hard against him. She gasped as the sudden movement, and her hands, which had been in his hair, gave a sharp tug. George growled at the sensation and Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as his body hummed against hers.

George unlatched his mouth from her and trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, her scarf unfurling as he nuzzled deeper into her neck. Hermione threw her head back and moaned as he sucked at the junction of her shoulder. He continued to lavish attention upon her, never going back until her lips, while slowly sliding his hands under her shirt. Hermione pushed him away with a small shriek and he stared at her confused.

"Your hands are cold!" She said, pulling her shirt back and buttoning her coat against the chill. He laughed then, and she smiled, grabbing his hand, their fun put on hold for now.

* * *

When they eventually got back to the blanket everyone was just lounging, eating the last bits of food and talking, mostly about how horrible Umbridge was. Ginny threw George and Hermione a knowing smile, causing Hermione to blush, but included the two in the conversation.

The group finished the food and were on their way inside when Fred decided to levitate a small snow bank out to Ginny. This caused much shrieking and then a mischievous glint in her eyes. The fight was on then, as Ginny manically created and lobed snowballs at her friends. Fred and George ran around spritely, laughing as they got someone unawares. Lee was content to dive in front of most of the snowballs and Luna was up in a tree avoiding the mush while contributing her own fire to the fray. Hermione, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

George noticed this first and looked around, surprised that she didn't seem to be participation. His pause on the "battlefield" as the group had dubbed it, drew everyone to a pause, and Luna dropped from her tree as the group formed a loose circle. That was when Hermione struck.

She used a quick augimenti spell combined with a freezing spell to create a chest high barrier around her friends. Then she used the simple levitation spell that she learned in first year to lift a huge snowbank that she then let fall over her friends slowly, as not to crush them, but to bury them knee deep.

She stood smugly on the small rise she had comped out on as her friends stared at her in amazement. Lee blustered for a bit as the twins laughed uproariously and Ginny took this chance to scoop up a handful of snow and shove it in Harry's face. This caused even more laughter. Hermione let them stay in their little ice castle a little while longer before she used a heat charm to melt the ice and then a small wind to help disrupt the snow she previously moved.

Her friends joined her on her hill and they all trooped inside, content and happy, despite the miserable events Umbridge caused on a daily basis.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! it's been a bit, sorry about that.**

 **Heres chapter 16!**

 **Ive hit a hundred followers and I want to thank each and everyone of you for your dedication to the story.**

 **I hope you stick with me in the future.**

 **As always, read, favorite, and review, and feel free to let your friends know!**

 **Much Love, T!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione woke with a smile, Holidays were starting soon and even though she would be away from George she was excited. Her father had written the week previously saying that they were going skiing for the holidays. She had packed already and with only three days left she vowed to spend as much time with George as she could.

After dressing she headed down to the Great hall, already late by her standards, to find it lacking of red-haired children. She scanned the table twice, hoping she was just missing something, and came to land on Lee, alone, with his head almost in his porridge. Lee was not a morning person, and Hermione was, so she approached him with caution.

"Lee?" she asked, and he grunted. She decided that was the best she would get so she sat down across from him and helped herself to some food. She was almost vibrating, but she knew that if she were to force Lee to wake up she would ultimately regret it, so she stayed her tongue and nibbled on her toast. After almost fifteen minutes Lee finally looked up with a slight glare.

"Stop jiggling. Seriously, what is your problem? I get it holidays woohoo, I'm tired." He grouched and Hermione smiled fondly at her friend.

"What's wrong Lee-Bear? You usually are a troll I the mornings, but this is a bit much." She joked and he grumbled under his breath.

"Those stupid twins, I hope they're suffering right now. They woke me up in the middle of the night with something or other, and I haven't seen them since, before you ask. Stupid, bloody twins they are. Honestly, why you are dating George is a mystery, he's a bloody menace." Hermione laughed at him, but he scowled her way and she held up her hands quickly.

"Sorry, sorry. Since there aren't any classes, why don't you head back to bed?" She asked, resting hand on his arm, and he smiled at her.

"That's a great idea. I think I will, but after I eat. I was hungry." He added sheepishly with another smile. The two resumed eating their breakfast in companionable silence, occasionally passing one item or another.

* * *

The two finished right about the time and stood up to make their way out of the Great Hall when McGonagall came in and motioned the two of them.

"You two, Follow me." She said quietly, and the two exchanged worried glances. Once they were out of earshot of the students McGonagall stated to talk. "I'm not sure if you are aware yet, but the Weasleys have left early. If Umbridge were to ask you don't know, and haven't talked to them since yesterday. Harry Potter is with them, so do not worry." She said quietly and quickly. Hermione's eyes widened and Lee looked like he was regretting those last few pieces of toast.

"Now don't panic, the children are fine, It's Mr. Weasley. He was attacked last night at the Ministry of Magic. He's at St. Mungo's presently, and is stable, but that is all we know. I wanted to let the two of you know, so as not to cause undue worry over the holidays." She said, stopping outside her office door.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said, a look of relief on her face matching that of the one on Lee's. McGonagall nodded briskly.

"Mrs. Granger, if you could accompany me inside, there is something else that we must discuss." She said, a strange look on her face. Lee squeezed Hermione's hand in reassurance and left, knowing he had been dismissed. He said a quick good-bye to his professor and turned down the hall towards the common room. McGonagall closed the door and motioned Hermione to take a seat.

"I received a letter this morning, Mrs. Granger, from your mother." She sad once, the young girl was seated. "She asks that we keep you here for the holiday, claiming that the magical world is too much for her, and she would appreciate the chance to get away. I have the letter here if you would like to read it." Hermione nodded and held out her hand.

* * *

 **Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,**

 **I am writing you because I am not sure who to write, and I don't feel like this is something that I can ask of Hermione. I have found that I can no longer handle the magical world she has immersed herself in. I know that is a terrible excuse, but my own child frightens me, and I do not think it prudent she returns home.**

 **My husband and I are to go skiing next week, and while my husband wrote dear Hermione about it, I feel it too cruel to say no. This is why I am contacting you. If you could, please find an excuse to keep Hermione away. Truthfully, her seventeenth birthday is coming up, and after that I will find a way for her to be provided for away from my husband and I.**

 **I hope that I have your cooperation on this, and if not, unfortunately, my Husband and I will be gone by the time the Hogwarts Express will be pulling into London.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Mrs. Granger.**

* * *

Hermione let the letter flutter from her hands, and stared at McGonagall in horror.

"My mother, doesn't… want me?" she asked. McGonagall just watched her student quietly, sympathy on her face. "She never hinted, she always, she said she loved me. Am I really so alien to them?" Hermione babbled. After a few minutes she looked up at her professor and said, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Nonsense my dear." McGonagall replied. "The Order would love it if you stay, you know how Molly is, and if that is agreeable any safe house is open for you. You are, of course, welcome to stay at Hogwarts, but I should warn you, Umbridge is planning to stay as well. Whatever you decide, it will happen, you just let me know. I suspect you might want some time to think it over?" She said, looking down her glasses at the girl who appeared to have shrunken in size.

"Yes please, Professor." She murmured quietly. McGonagall stood and held the door open.

"Very well, and Mrs. Granger. If you choose not to go to your friends I would understand, but the Weasleys have compassion like so few, and if you so choose, could help. Just keep that in mind as you think your decision over." Hermione nodded quickly and left, off to go to her common room.

* * *

Lee found her later and sat down beside her on the couch she was currently sitting on.

"I didn't mean it." He said quietly, staring down at his shoes, and she startled a bit.

"Didn't mean what?" she asked, her voice cracking after her crying jag earlier.

"when I said I hope they're suffering. I didn't mean it." He repeated and Hermione shifted so she was sitting next to him with her arms around him.

"I know. It's okay, they are fine, Arthur is fine, and you didn't mean it." She soothed and he sagged.

"I feel so _guilty._ I wished that my best friends were _suffering_ just because I was tired. Does that make me a terrible friend? A terrible person?" he said, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh, Lee. You didn't actually wish they were suffering right? You aren't a terrible person at all, and you most definitely aren't a terrible friend. You are a great friend, and the twins and I, Angelina and Katie, Luna, we are all proud to say that, 'that idiot over there is our friend.' Don't think for a minute you're a bad person. Do you hear me?" she said, making him look at her. He smiled, despite having just been crying, and hugged her back.

"Thank you." He said into her hair and she nodded. "An idiot, huh?" he asked after he let her go, and she threw back her head laughing.

"It is an apt description for you and the boys, smart, funny, charming idiots." She said finally and he laughed along with her.

They sat there together, both thinking about how real the war had gotten seemingly overnight. Lee thought about his friends, and what he could do to help them, and Hermione's mind went back to her meeting earlier in the day with her favorite professor. They stayed there on the couch for a while, neither moving, both content to take companionship from the one next to them.

* * *

It was the day before term officially ended when Hermione found herself in front of McGonagall's door. She knocked and entered upon command to see the elder woman in an armchair with a tea set laid out.

"Join me?" she asked, indicating the chair next to her. Hermione sat down gingerly and turned to face her mentor. "Whatever you decide is fine my dear. How do you take your tea?"

"Uh, one sugar." She said quietly, taken aback by the casualness of the current meeting. "I think I will go to headquarters. I'm not sure if I will tell them, but I think it would be nice to spend the hols with them." She said eventually. McGonagall made a small noise of acknowledgment, but continued to sip her tea leisurely.

"Alright, tomorrow morning you and I will be going to Hogsmeade for a short trip. Pack your trunk, shrink it, feather-light charm it, I assume, despite the fact that it is a seventh level charm, that you already know it. Meet me here, and once in Hogsmeade you will be catching a ride with the knight bus. I assume you also know how to hail said bus, but if not simply raise your wand in the air and wait a moment and it will come. In the meantime, enjoy your last day of term, and I will see you in the morning Mrs. Granger."

Hermione smiled and thanked McGonagall before letting herself and going back up to her room. She spent the day in her room, packing random things, reading a book, and generally staying by herself. She went to bed early and met McGonagall right when she said to do so and the two were off.

Once in Hogsmeade McGonagall apologized before heading back up to the castle immediately. Hermione hung out around Hogsmeade a while, trying to put off the inevitable trip, before finally going out onto the street and raising her wand.

Within moments the blue double decker had screeched to a halt and Stan was helping her onto the bus. She took a seat and then the bus was off. She finally believed Harry's tale about the bus, and hoped her stomach would last long enough to get off the bus and somewhere private. Stan helped her off and she thanked him, before turning on her heel and walking off down the street. It was a quick walk through the neighborhood in which she took deep breaths through her nose and hoped her disillusionment would hold up despite the increasing nausea.

She knocked on the door and waited, canceling her disillusionment as soon as the door opened.

"Wotcher, Hermione! How are you?" Tonks cried out. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but quickly doubled over and threw up in the bushes. Tonks' eyes widened, and she called into the house. Many pairs of feet were heard and Hermione's face flushed as she realized everyone was probably watching her expel her breakfast.

Once the nausea stopped she wiped her mouth and grimaced at everyone before being pulled inside and passed to the warm embrace that was Molly Weasley.

"Hi." Hermione squeaked out, and smiled as everyone in the house who had come to make sure she was okay chorused a hi and smiled.

"Welcome Home Dear." Molly said, and then frowned as Hermione burst into tears.

* * *

 **AN: Here you go Lovelies! Hope you enjoy**

 **Please read, review, favorite, and share!**

 **Much Love, T!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hermione, dear, what's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked, fluttering her hands as she stood over the sobbing girl. Hermione was now seated in a chair in the library, a cup of tea next to her, and most of the house standing around looking pained and awkward. "Is it something I said?" she asked, and Hermione shook her head no, all the while trying to stop her tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked Fred under his breath, but Fred appeared not to hear him as he was staring at his twin. George looked like he had been hit by a bludger as he stared at his sobbing girlfriend. Besides Molly he was the palest one in the room. Lupin came over and pulled Harry away, while Ginny escorted her brothers out. George stayed where he was, and Ginny didn't even try to get him to leave.

Once the room was clear Mrs. Weasley crouched beside the bereft girl and took her hands. "Can you tell me what's the matter? Are you hurt, did someone hurt you, and can I do anything?" She asked quietly, and Hermione shook her head savagely. Mrs. Weasley sighed and stood up, noticing the almost empty room and George's face. Before she could ask why he was still there, he took three large steps and collapsed beside Hermione. He placed his hands where his mothers had just been and leaned against Hermione's chair.

"Hermione, talk to me. You are scaring me. Please." He said, not caring that his mother was still hovering. Her eyebrows raised as Hermione uncurled and buried her head in George's shoulder, hiding her face. "Please." He whispered and she sobbed harder. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting both up, and sitting back where she was. Now she was draped over his lap, her face still firmly buried in the nook of his shoulder. He rubbed her back slowly and kept his eyes on her, refusing to acknowledge his mother, who was standing in shock at the display she had just witnessed.

Molly shook her head and left quietly, leaving the two on the chair, and going to find someone to ask. She came upon Ginny first, and stared at her.

"Mum, you're staring. Why are you staring at me? I didn't do it, unless I was supposed to, and in that case, it's done." Ginny rushed to get out, and Molly smiled a bit before shaking her head.

"George and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and Ginny's mouth opened in shock. "When?"

"Uh, it happened right round, Halloween I think. They're good for each other. She smiles more, and he doesn't seem quite so rash. She also hanging round Lee and Fred, and it's good to see her with more friends than just Harry and I." Ginny answered and Molly nodded.

"You didn't mention Ron." Ginny frowned and nodded. "Is this," Molly said gesturing towards the room the two were in, "the cause that? He wouldn't say."

"Yeah, they kissed after Halloween and he threw a fit, saying that they were meant to be together and how dare she date his brother over him. He lost his temper and her friendship. I don't blame her either, he was being very rude." Ginny sighed and Molly just nodded, patting her youngest on the shoulder, before leaving to check on her husband and talk to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione had pretty much stopped crying. George stayed silent, knowing she would talk when and if she was ready. He appreciated that his mother had left, and took the opportunity to pepper her with small kisses, just seeking to reassure her. Her sobs had stopped, except for a few sporadic ones and a couple of hiccups, and her tears seemed to have run out, but Hermione made no move to give up her current position, and took solace in the warmth George was giving her.

After a while she moved back and wiped her face, refusing to look George in the eyes. He said nothing, still rubbing her back, and she finally gave him a watery smile.

"I guess that this wasn't the greeting you were expecting." Hermione said, trying for humor and falling short.

"I'll take whatever I can get, especially since you're here with us fro Christmas." He replied, smiling back and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione started, but George shook his head.

"Don't. Whatever it is, it's important to you, and you should never apologize for that. I don't know what happened, and I won't pry, but I am here. And I will listen, and if not me, Ginny, Mum, or even Harry, would be here in a heartbeat if you needed them." He smoothed some of her hair back from her face, and wiped a stray tear. Hermione nodded and then laid her head back down, content to have him hold her and make her feel better, if only for a couple minutes.

"How's your dad?" she finally asked, her lips moving against his neck.

"He's doing better, sore, and still a bit wobbly on his feet, but alive, and cracking jokes." George paused to rub his face with his hands and Hermione took this chance to study his profile. "I was so _worried_ " He finally ground out, and Hermione tightened her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could have come sooner." Hermione whispered, and George hugged her tighter.

"I thought you were going skiing with your parents though?" He asked and her breath caught.

"I… I…" She paused and pulled away. "My mother, she wrote McGonagall, she… she said she didn't… want me. That I was a freak and she didn't want me anymore, and if McGonagall could just keep me until I turned seventeen, because the I wouldn't be her responsibility anymore. She said I frighten her."

George stared at Hermione, lost for words, after she ground out what had happened, and then his face very slowly started to turn red. He opened his mouth a few times, closing before actually saying anything, and then balled his fist and sat in silence a moment.

"How could she do that to you? You aren't frightening, well maybe a bit, but not for her reasons. I mean you're scary brilliant, and amazing, and caring, and hardworking, and just so good, how could she not want that. What can I do? DO you want me to get Mum?" said in a rush and Hermione shook her head no.

"No, though I guess I should apologize to her, and the family, and Tonks, I think I gave her a right scare." Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"You don't have to apologize, and you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, but Mum, I think would like to know, and I think it would help you. I also think Ginny would help, and Harry is probably going stir-crazy, but you don't have to tell them. Only tell them if you feel like it, not because they ask so much or you feel guilty. Alright? Either way, everyone here is here for you, and no matter what, so am I. George responded passionately, clasping Hermione's hands and then kissing her on the forehead. She nodded and then stood up, shaking her legs out a bit and smiling down at the compassionate boy in front of her.

"Guess we should emerge, someone might think we're… up to something." She said, imitating their infamous potions master and tossing her hair. George laughed and grabbed her hand, rising to his full height, before pulling her towards the door and opening it.

* * *

The two were pleasantly surprised to see no one lurking and no extendable ears in sight. George shrugged and then led the way towards the kitchen. Molly was there with Arthur and then two were just talking quietly, Harry was lurking in the corner, looking agitated, and Fred was eating an apple leaning against the counter.

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling better? Would you like some food?" Molly asked, glancing at Hermione hopefully.

"I'm not hungry but thank you Mrs. Weasley, and I'm feeling much better." She replied quietly, George rubbed her shoulder and Harry approached timidly.

"Mione, you okay?" He asked, touching her other shoulder. She smiled at him and released George's hand to hug Harry.

"I'm okay, and when I'm ready to share, I'll let you know." Harry hugged her tighter for a moment and then let her go with a nod. He left to search out Ron, and Fred now joined the two.

"It wasn't this wanker's fault again was it?" he asked, earning an outraged cry from his twin and a genuine smile from Hermione.

"No, it wasn't him, but when it is I'll let you know so you can show him the error of his ways." Fred laughed and George looked affronted.

"Oy! No ganging up. I can't fight both my brother and my girlfriend and hope to win." He said, laughing with his twin. Molly and Arthur looked on fondly, but made no comment.

For now the family was together and safe, and when she was ready, Hermione would let everyone know what had happened.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that this is a short chapter, and sorry its been so long since an update, life has caught up with me, and I've been extremely busy.**

 **As always, please read, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione passed most of her break in the library. Books had always been where she found comfort, and now that she needed it most, that's where she went. She wasn't alone though, Fred and George spent a lot of time with her, working on things for the shop under the guise that they were studying. Hermione never corrected Mrs. Weasley, and so Mrs. Weasley was blissfully ignorant of their shenanigans.

When the twins got too loud or their shenanigans got to be too much for Hermione to handle she would shoo them out and they would leave with sheepish smiles. George would kiss her quickly while Fred bowed out with a dramatic flourish but neither pushed her or tried any funny business around her.

Harry and Ginny also took advantage of the quiet atmosphere to work on homework or just spend time with their friend. The two were concerned though. Hermione's typical behavior was nothing like what she was doing now and they both noticed. She would stare at a page long after she finished reading it, or just browse the shelves for a long time. Usually when she read she was unstoppable, but the two often found her spacing out, or with tears in her eyes. They never pushed, but they let her know they were around if she needed them.

Molly was her usual self, fussing over the kids and cleaning everything. Hermione was the only one spared from the strenuous cleaning duty, as after the first few days Molly found her crying. Thinking it was because she was asked to clean and that she was too stressed, she decided the girl needed more tie to relax and not to be sifting through old junk. Mostly Hermione spent her break trying not to think about the mother that didn't want her and how much of a mother Mrs. Weasley was without trying.

It was a good couple of days before Christmas when Hermione found Mrs. Weasley alone and timidly asked to speak with her. She smiled and made the two some tea while Hermione seemed to struggle to find the words.

"I'm gonna get Harry," she said, standing abruptly, "he should be here for this." She swept out of the room and returned with a confused Harry and Fred, who had been laying in the library with Harry.

"Alright Dear, what's going on?" Molly asked after everyone had tea. Hermione fidgeted in her seat and the fixed her attention on her hands.

"My mom, she wrote McGonagall right before break. About the skiing trip. She didn't want me to go, so that's why I am spending Christmas here. I didn't want to impose but I didn't want to stay in the castle with Umbridge and I didn't have any where else." She said very quickly and stopped, biting her lip.

"You are in no way an imposition, and I won't hear of you saying so again. You are family dear, whether you are dating one of my boys are not. Is that all it was dear?" Molly said, going from angry to concerned very quickly.

"Well, not exactly. My seventeenth is coming up soon and she told McGonagall that once I'm legal that she doesn't want me anymore. She said that I frighten her, and now she doesn't want me." Hermione cut off, tears streaking down her face and Molly felt her heart break for the girl in front of her.

"Then, you will come stay with us. You have a family dear, never forget we are all here for you." Molly replied, pulling the girl into a hug. She released her reluctantly to hand her over to Harry, who crushed her to his chest with tears on his face. Eventually he too released her and Fred took his place. Fred was surprisingly quiet, and released her with a quick kiss to her head, before he headed out to find his twin.

Harry hovered around Hermione, walking her back to the library, and just offered her his silent presence. She watched as he threw her concerned glances every couple of minutes and she decided she needed to try harder to not worry those around her.

Despite her resolve it was easier said than done. Over the next few days she finished her homework with Harry and Ginny, trying to be who she was before break, but as Christmas drew nearer, it became harder to smile at her friends and laugh at their jokes. The twins went out of their way to make the holidays lively but never to prank her or do anything particularly hurtful. She appreciated them, but every time she tried to talk to her friends she didn't know what to say, and so as the days passed she withdrew more and more. To say everyone was worried was an understatement. Molly tried to constantly feed her, Harry almost never left her alone, the twins were trying too hard to be positive and Ginny was just at a lost for what to do.

It was surprisingly Remus Lupin who got through to her. She was sitting in the library, just staring into space when Remus entered. He sat down on a chair next to her but stayed silent for a while. When he finally opened his mouth he shocked her out of her stupor.

"My parents loved me, but they didn't want me either." He said calmly, and Hermione's head whipped around to stare at him. "I know they loved me, but I scared them and they didn't want me around. And it hurt, I didn't ask for what happened to me, but I couldn't change it either. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but it isn't your fault, it's the circumstances. Some people are strong enough for the weird that is the magical world, but most aren't and that's no one's fault. So, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but you are strong enough to handle a whole new world with new rules and people, so you are certainly strong enough to handle this as well. And do not think for one moment that just because your parents aren't strong enough means others aren't. You have a whole family here, and we will do whatever we can to help you. It's okay to lean on us." He finished calmly, reaching over to take one of her hands. "You still have a family."

"It hurts. It's Christmas and I won't be with my parents. And I see Molly with her kids every day and no matter what she wouldn't turn them away, and I want that." She said quietly and Remus chuckled.

"Dear girl, you have that. Molly considers you hers as much as she does Ginny, and you've got Harry, who like his father is loyal to a fault, you've got Sirius, who is in need for a family as much as you are. And you've got me, and I know what you're going through. So yes you won't spend Christmas with your parents, but you will spend it with your family." Tears coursed down her cheeks and her hand clenched his harder.

"Thank you," she whispered brokenly before Remus pulled her into a hug. When he released her she wiped her face and stood up with determination, on her way to the drawing room where everyone was hanging out.

When she got there everyone stopped talking all at once. She smiled and then walked over to George, plopping unceremoniously in his lap and looking at all her friends playing exploding snap.

"Deal me in next turn?" She asked, and everyone smiled at her, before George wrapped his arms around her and continued the current game.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry that it took me so long update, I feel horrible.**

 **I know this chapter is shorter than most but it was a lot of emotional - ness, and I figured you guys really wanted an update. I am currently working on the next chapter.**

 **As always read, review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fred was stewing. Hermione had joined everyone not long ago and seemed fine, cuddled up with George. But Fred was stewing. She seemed fine, but how could she be, her parents gave her up because they couldn't handle her. It made him appreciate his mother more, if that were possible, but it made him angry. Hermione was great, she was fun, she was brilliant, and she made George happier than he had ever seen him. And her parents didn't want her.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when Hermione waved her hand in his face. "Everything okay there?" she asked with a smile, and instead of answering he just got up and left. Hermione was taken aback. She knew she had been out of sorts lately but she didn't remember pissing Fred off so much that he didn't even want to talk to her. After giving George a questioning glance, that he just shrugged at, she got up to seek out his twin.

She found Fred out back sitting on the stoop, his face pointed up and his eyes closed as if in pain.

"Fred, what did I do?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him and he sighed.

"You didn't do anything." He said shortly but didn't elaborate.

"Then what is it? I'm sorry if I said or did something, I know I haven't been the nicest to be around recently but I didn't mean to do anything to upset you." Hermione said quietly, placing her hand on his leg.

"It's not you, Okay! It's them. _Your Parents._ I am so angry with them. And no one else seems to care and I'm not okay with that. How can you be okay with everything that is going on?" He shouted, standing up and swing his arms around wildly. Hermione looked shocked and stared up at him with an open mouth. "Hermione, how could they not want you, I don't understand. I thought parents were supposed to love their children no matter what, and you have magic and that's amazing, I just, I don't understand." He sat back down and Hermione scooted closer.

"Thank you, for being angry on my behalf. But Fred, I can't hate them. They are my parent's and I still love them no matter what. I can't hate them especially not for being unable to cope with something so far out of the realm of their understanding. It's not so easy for Muggles to understand, they can be fascinated and wowed by it, but it's not their world, and it's one they can't ever really ever grasp. Don't get me wrong, I am not okay. I am angry and I am hurt, and it will take a while to forgive them, but they are my family. Just as much as you and Molly, and Harry and George are my family." Hermione explained to him, and he just looked down trodden.

"How do I make it better?" He asked after a minute and Hermione smiled.

"Do exactly what you have been doing. Be my friend, be my family, be angry on my behalf, but don't hate them. It doesn't matter if they don't want me because I have more than enough people who do and that doesn't make it okay, but it makes it bearable and eventually it will be easier to get up and live with the fact my parents didn't want me. I have family and people who chose me, and that means a lot more than if they were to stay, not because they want to, but because they had to."

Fred sighed and smiled at her ruefully. "I was a right git back there wasn't I?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You were," Hermione replied, "But you can make it up to me by helping me beat George at cards." Fred smiled at her appreciatively and held out his arm so the two could go back inside.

Once back inside she smiled at her boyfriend but opted to sit by Fred so the two could strategize for the upcoming game. George just grinned at the two before playing another card, which exploded to everyone's amusement, and the day passed in companionship.

* * *

Christmas arrived the next morning with everyone bouncing about excitedly. Hermione, not a morning person normally, stared down at her breakfast with half an eye open, while the redheads surrounding her acted like they woke up early every morning. Fred and George couldn't help laughing quietly to themselves as she slowly started eating, acting like it took monumental effort to bring her fork to her mouth. She grunted at them, which spurred them to laugh louder.

Hermione had had enough and waved her hand at the two without thinking, smiling slightly when their laughter cut off. The two, now silenced, stared open mouthed at her for a few minutes before she looked up and met their astounded gaze. She furrowed her brow, undid her charm and waited for them to speak.

"Did you just,"

"Wandlessly,"

"and silently,"

"cast that?"

"While half asleep?" the two asked and she shrugged.

"Merlin, Mione, we knew you were brilliant but did you have to show off at the breakfast table?" Teased Ginny good naturedly from her spot down the table and again Hermione just grunted at her friend and got up to make herself a generous cup of coffee.

Molly came bustling in moments later and clucking at the kids gathered. "have you lot not finished eating yet? Your father is settled comfortably in the other room and is waiting for the presents to be opened. Kingsley will be by a bit later and I believe Minerva will be dropping by at some point as well with Dumbledore in tow." Everyone jumped up once Molly mentioned presents but at least had the decency to wait until she finished speaking before moving to the large sitting room where the tree had been set up.

Sirius was whistling from his spot on the couch where he slowly sipped his coffee. Arthur was indeed settled comfortably in a large armchair by the fire talking quietly to Remus who was also sipping from a coffee mug. Hermione settled on the couch next to Sirius, her own mug of coffee gripped tightly in her hand and her head already tipped back against the wall trying to catch a few more blessed moments of sleep. Fred and George settled on the floor by her feet, both leaning against a different leg. Ginny joined the two on the couch and smiled when Harry joined her brothers on the floor, not quite touching her, but close enough she could feel the heat of his back on her bare shins. Ron joined them all, a piece of toast in hand, and went to sit in an armchair close to his father. Molly grinned the sight of her rather large family before reaching beneath the tree to begin the gift giving.

* * *

Several hours later the family was still in their same position in the sitting room but now covered in generous amounts of torn wrapping paper and conversing quietly among themselves. Fred and George had their heads tilted together over the two books Hermione had bought them, about advanced potioneering and its uses in charms and transfiguration, something she knew they could use for their shop. Ron was playing chess with Harry, using the new set he had gotten, while Ginny loving polished her new broom. Arthur and Molly were seated together, talking quietly with Kingsley who had shown up a bit earlier, while Remus was engrossed in his newest book, also a gift from Hermione, about wizarding pranks and jokes. Sirius clutched his volume, the pair to what Remus was currently engrossed with, and was happy to just talk with the petite witch at his side.

"So tell me, Miss Bookworm," he began with no malice, "what pranks have been played so far this year?" He knew the trouble the twins got up to and had hoped to hear about a few new pranks the two had played. What he hadn't expected was to hear the compelling tale from Halloween and Hermione's own involvement.

"It was brilliant, the way Snape kept glaring at her for days after like it was her fault." Hermione finished her tale with a chuckle and Sirius gaped at her.

"Wait a second, are you telling me _you_ were pranking with the twins, and it affected teachers no less?" he asked with his eyebrows almost to his hairline. It was at this point that Remus decided to chime in.

"You know how it is Padfoot, sometimes you need your book worm friend to make the plan really come together, and in this case I would say she contributed brilliantly to the plan. We should have taken her advice back in our days and let the whole school wait, would've made the pranks even better." He added with a chuckle.

"I guess you're right Moony, it's almost like there is a new set of Marauders at Hogwarts." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

"Quite right Mr. Black, but I have to say, this new set seem to pull off a number of pranks even higher than your standards back in the day." A sharp voice from the doorway said and Sirius looked up with a smile.

"Minnie! You wound me so with your words, but I know it's only to hide your undying love for me. Fear not, fair Minnie, I will be yours one day!" Sirius shouted and the Transfiguration Professor. McGonagall simply rolled her eyes before greeting the other adults in the room.

Everyone was content to just lounge about for the day, eating the generous amount of food Molly cooked and enjoying each other's' company, knowing that soon they would have to return to Umbridge and the tension that was slowly mounting at school.

* * *

 **AN: First let me start with a big, big sorry! I am so sorry that it took this long for me to get my head out of my arse and update. I beg your forgiveness.**

 **Second, I hope to update soon but I will be leaving for Bootcamp in less than two weeks so i don't know how much more I will get done before I leave. I have no plans to abandon this but it might be another long stretch between updates. again So sorry.**

 **Third, I really appreciate the support hat I get from my readers and I appreciate it more than you know. For those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and for those new readers out there, thank you for reading until this point. Your reviews, follows and favorites mean the world to me.**

 **Finally, review and follow.**

 **Much Love, and apologies, T!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The return to Hogwarts was met with less enthusiasm than in the past, especially for Hermione. She loved school but she was dreading the return trip almost as much as Ron. She decided, after much deliberation, that the easiest way to avoid Umbridge would just be to focus on her upcoming O.W.L.s and try not to let the old hag get to her. Fred and George seemed to think her tactic lacked luster and that more pranks should ensue but she pleaded with them not to get on her bad side to avoid detention with her. They agreed reluctantly and Hermione breathed a little easier knowing the two would try to behave.

On the train ride back Hermione smiled at her friends but left after only thirty minutes to join back up with Fred, George, Lee, Katie, and Angelina. Ginny looked a little down that Hermione was leaving after so short a time but Ron looked almost giddy. Harry seemed to find his friends attitude disgusting and instead focused his attention on Neville and Luna.

When Hermione finally found where George was she stop in the doorway, immediately noticing the odd atmosphere and the missing girls. After throwing her trunk up on the rack she sat down next to George, who was reading and turned her attention to Lee and Fred, both of whom looked sad.

"What happened?" She asked, turning her attention to Lee.

"I broke up with Katie." He said quietly, and Hermione raised one of her eyebrows.

"I thought you liked Katie." She responded slowly.

"Me too, but I realized I liked the idea of her more, you know. She's always been around, and she liked quidditch and she's great, but I just didn't, I dunno. It wasn't working." He stated finally with a sigh.

"Is it because she's not a short, blonde, slightly spacy Ravenclaw with an affinity for magical head gear?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes and tried to hide her small smile when Lee, despite his darker skin tone, visibly blushed. "it's okay to lie someone else you know. It doesn't make Katie no your friend, and it may be awkward for a while, but she's been your friend for years and I doubt this would end it. You two gave it a shot, finally, and it wasn't what you expected it to be. Just don't immediately start trying to date Luna, because that would be a bit uncouth. Give it a couple weeks, make sure Katie knows you are still her friend and still care, and then continue making goo-goo eyes at Luna." Hermione said with a smile for her friend and a pat on his arm. He smiled at her in appreciation and the mood seemed to lighten.

It was about two hours later when the door slide open and Katie and Angelina stood there.

"Can we join you?" Katie asked and Lee smiled at her slowly before nodding. Lee and Katie bent their heads together to try and talk quietly while Angelina sat beside Hermione.

"So, how was your break?" Angelina asked Hermione, and the girl smiled at her friend.

"It as good, I ended up skipping the Skiing trip in favor of spending the Hols with George." She added with a smile and Angelina grinned mischievously.

"Oh? And what did he get your for Christmas?" she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows and Hermione laughed.

"Probably nothing quite like you are no doubt thinking. It was actually a joint gift from the twins." Hermione began, and Angelina's waggling eyebrow halted in her shock.

"Oh Merlin, what did they get you?" she asked, a little horror in her voice.

"They didn't get me a thing, they made me a promise." Hermione said a bit smugly.

"I really don't think I like where this is going," she muttered before smiling at Hermione.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. They promised me they would dial back on provoking Umbridge, give the first years a couple months rest from being guinea pigs, and would spend more time preparing for N.E.W.T.s." Angelina laughed at how well Hermione had managed to wrangle the twins before the two starting talking about the rest of their break.

The tension in the compartment finally broke when Katie and Lee both leaned back with relieved smiles on their faces. Angelina smirked at her friend, who winked back, before turning her attention on the twins. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Lee but he shook his head and she let the matter drop, content to snuggle up to her boyfriend and catch some sleep before they returned to the pink menace.

* * *

Umbridge seemed to be in a better mood, which wasn't saying much, when the students returned. She didn't sneer at anyone the first day back and everyone seemed to let their guard down, which was their ultimate mistake. When the owls soared in with the post almost everyone had an opinion on the Azkaban break out.

Umbridge smiled gleefully, watching as the student body panicked. Dumbledore stood up quickly and called the hall to order before cutting the feast short and sending everyone to their rooms for "a much needed rest."

Fred and George sandwiched Hermione between them, who was still reading the paper, and helped her get to the common room, where they quickly pulled her into the room they shared with Lee.

"I don't like this," Lee muttered from his bed and the twins grunted in conformation.

"The list includes Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and her brother in law, Mulciber, Rookwood, and Travers, as well as a few unnamed." Hermione muttered as her eyes flicked over the paper.

Fred whistled at the list. Before he and his twin started talking in their normal rapid fire exchange.

"We've heard stories."

"right awful, that lot."

"the worst of the worst,"

"and now they are out, and even more insane." George finished and Hermione shuddered a bit before changing the subject.

"Tonight's Harry's first Occulmency lesson with Snape."

"private lessons with Snape?" Lee asked with a shudder, and Hermione shrugged.

"it's a useful skill, I've read a bit about it, but it's hard to learn, and usually requires more than one person to grasp not just it but Legilimency as well." she replied, turning her attention away from the paper and reaching towards her bag. "When Harry brought it up I took a few books from Grimmauld, with Sirius' permission of course, and started to study it."

"Do you think we should learn?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged before biting her lip in thought.

"Honestly, it's a good skill to have and it couldn't hurt to know it. But it takes months to even start and years to become a master." She began hesitantly.

"Well, we should start now then, right? When we aren't studying for tests of course." George said and Hermione smiled at him.

"If that's what you want, I'll let you each borrow one of these so you can begin to grasp the concept. There are a couple meditations in there that might help in the beginning. While you three focus on Occlumency, I will focus on Legilimency. Once we have the basics we can switch. But only after our other studying is done, and outside of DA as well." she said, passing each boy a different book.

"Right so we read it, try and practice the meditations, and then you take a gander through our heads?" Fred asked, hefting the large tome she gave him on to his night stand.

"Basically. I mean when you aren't busy you should try and strengthen your mental blocks, and it should get easier once you realize how to do it. Its building the foundation that is the worst. I started before Christmas, thought it would help deal with the parent's issue, but Sirius explained it doesn't work like that.

He explained it to me that instead of cutting off emotion, it just hides it from others, so you're still able to feel everything, but no one else is able to tell. He helped me with some basics regardless, since he was taught as a child, and I've been working a bit each night. He said he would help me again during Easter break if I wanted, and I'm sure he would help you guys as well." Hermione answered and the twins pouted.

"You've had help." Fred said, and Hermione just shook her head.

"I needed a bit of proper instruction, and Sirius offered once he realized what I was reading. Besides, would you rather I wander through your head, having never done this before?" she asked and the twins thought it over before shaking their heads no. "Good, so read your books and then we can discuss some more." She said, before standing up and grabbing her things. "I'm going to bed, best to get as much sleep as possible now before all hell breaks loose again." She kissed George goodnight, before giving both Lee and Fred quick kisses on the cheek and departing to her dorm room. the term had just started and she was already exhausted.

* * *

 **AN: HEllo! two updates in such a short time! I'm trying very hard not to disappoint, and this ended up being more of a filler chapter than I wanted but it will help later on if they start to know this now.**

 **I Don't know how much more of the story I'm going to follow in order. I.E. certain deaths, the twins departure from hogwarts, ect. and I am warning you about it now.**

 **as always please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Much Love, T!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first week back went well, despite the Pink Menace running about, and Hermione decided that her new meditations were actually very helpful keeping her temper in check. She even found that the best time to work on perfecting them was during a certain class. Umbridge was none the wiser, happy that Hermione no longer was making a fuss in class.

Unfortunately, the peace couldn't last. Hermione had been in the library one evening towards the end on January rather late and was rushing back to the common room when Malfoy and his idiot sidekicks tripped her in the passageway. It didn't hurt and was mild compared to some of the things she usually got from the trio of snakes, but her things scattered rather impressively about the hall.

After gathering her things and shoving them back in to her bag as quick as she could, she continued her mad dash back to Gryffindor Tower. It seemed that again luck was against her as she ran in to another snake, this one dressed in a lot more black and sneering.

"Out after curfew, Miss Granger?" Snape drawled and Hermione sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, there was an incident with my bag that left my things scattered out across the hall." Hermione tried to explain as Snape stared down at her. He was about to answer when a shrill voice from the other end of the hall interrupted him.

"Professor Snape," Umbridge asked coming into view and smirking when she saw Hermione in front of the dour potions professor, "is there a problem?"

"Not at all, Miss Umbridge, I had just stopped Miss Granger to discuss a question she had in class previously." He replied, as Hermione shoot him a glance and tried to hide her shock.

"Yes, well, it seems Miss Granger is out after curfew, so to spare you, I will conduct her detention." Umbridge breathed, a small smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, that won't be necessary. I stopped Miss Granger well before the end of curfew and therefore the fault is mine. Since it is my fault and after curfew, I will escort Miss Granger back to her house so she doesn't get any ideas. Goodnight, Madam Undersecretary. He snapped, and Umbridge's smile slid off her face to be replaced with a pinched expression. Snape ushered Hermione in front of him, giving Umbridge one last look of utter contempt before the two made it out of the hallway.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, once enough distance was put between the pair and the fuming undersecretary, " while you were out after curfew and will be losing 10 house points, I find that thwarting that women has given me enough satisfaction for the evening so you will not be getting detention. But do not… let it happen again. Now I suggest you get back to your common room immediately and hope you don't run into anyone else. Do let Mr. Potter know that his potion lesson tomorrow is canceled." He turned and walked but the way he came leaving Hermione flabbergasted in the passageway.

After a moment standing in shock, Hermione closed her mouth and moved swiftly up the stairs to the common room.

"Oy! There you are! It's after curfew." Fred called from the couch where he and George were sitting. George was staring at her, a look of relief on his face, as she came over to the two, setting her bag on the ground and joining them on the couch.

"Ran into Snape." She replied.

"Well, you don't look upset enough to have gotten detention, so what happened?" George asked and Fred laughed.

"Or maybe we really have corrupted you enough that detention no longer fazes you." Fred added.

"I highly doubt it will ever come to that" Hermione replied with a snort before reaching for the essay Lee was handing her from his place on the floor.

"So, why no detention with the dungeon bat?" George asked after a moment of silence.

"Umbridge showed up." She said running her hand through her hair.

"You've got another one with her?" Lee asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, actually, Snape took the blame for me being out after curfew to piss her off I guess and then dismissed her. It was almost funny, but odd. Very, very odd.' She said, handing Lee back his essay with a pointed look at a particular entry.

"Snape covered for you? Snape?" Lee asked, scratching out the offending line in his essay.

"Yeah, took house points but let me go. Oh, there's Harry, I'll be right back." She announced suddenly and left the three to their homework.

"Harry." She called quietly before he reached the stairs. She was greeted with a smile as he motioned to a couple of vacant arm chairs.

"What's up Mione?" he asked, grinning when she made a face at the nickname.

"Snape told me to inform you that your extra lessons tomorrow are canceled. Didn't give a reason though. She said shrugging. Harry grinned at the news and Hermione frowned.

"Brilliant. I didn't particularly want to go. Especially since we have a DA meeting beforehand."

"Harry, you should take these lessons seriously, what he s teaching you is very important."

"I Know, it's just, it's Snape teaching it."

"Professor Snape. And you need to get over it Harry Potter. War is coming and you need to be prepared. Suck up your pride and just do it. Besides, it might help with the nightmares. And if Snape is really that bad of a teacher you could ask Sirius to help you as well." She said, glaring at her friend. He gave her a sheepish smile before running his hand through his already messy hair.

"You're right, of course. I'll try harder." He trailed off before piercing Hermione with a shrewd look. "how do you know Sirius can do it?"

"Who do you think I asked? Besides, he did grow up in a pureblood household. It's usually taught to them as children." She responded, reaching over in an attempt to smooth down Harry's hair.

"You're trying to learn?"

"Like I said, War is brewing and I want to be as prepared as I can be. It could be extremely useful. "She smiled as she stood up. Giving his unruly hair one last pat before going back to the twins and Lee. She bent down to grab her things before kissing her boyfriend and bidding everyone a goodnight.

* * *

The next evening was another DA meeting which found the normal group in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was leaning against a wall observing people. They'd moved to non-verbal shielding and few people were having any success. Hermione shrugged off the way when she noticed George and Fred motioning her over.

"Got any tips?" Fred asked after receiving another shock from his twin.

"Don't eat before swimming? Wear gloves when de-gnoming? Don't apparate on a full stomach?" Hermione said, a smirk on her face and Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Love, any tips on this?" George asked, a smile on his face, unlike the look of exasperation on his twins face.

"magic is about intent. It knows what you want. Envision the shield in your head and the word as you move your wand. Think of why it's important for you shield to hold and really use something more than to avoid getting a shock.' She said, the smile slipping off her face as she talked. She spun her wand in front of her body and the shimmer of a shield was seen surrounding herself and several other people who had come close to hear her talk.

"Wow," Luna breathed, and even Smith didn't have anything to say. Hermione dismissed her shield before motioning everyone to continue. She left everyone to their own devices, knowing she had given them as much help as she could without doing it for them. she turned to a back corner and folded herself onto the floor to practice her meditations.

Later when everyone had finished, Harry, Luna, Neville, Lee, the twins, Ron, and Ginny came over to where Hermione was seated. She opened her eyes once she realized she had an audience and everyone paused.

"Your eyes got all funny." Neville said and she quirked an eyebrow.

"yeah, it's like all the warmth was gone." Lee added, concern etched on his face.

"Hmm. Weird." She muttered before standing up and moving with the group towards the exit.

The twins and Lee left first, knowing that the Inquisitorial squad would be suspicious if everyone was together. Luna and Neville left next, and Ginny went with to finish her conversation with Luna. After a moment Ron joined them, shouldering past Hermione and giving the door a bigger shove than necessary.

"I don't understand why he's still being an arse." Harry muttered and Hermione just shrugged. She wouldn't say it didn't sting, almost five years of friendship was gone, but she no longer felt like wasting energy to figure out the mind of Ronald Weasley.

"So," Harry began a moment later, "what was with your eyes?"

"Seems my shields were working. I won't know until Easter and Sirius can test them, but I have been practicing a lot since the Hols. DADA is a great place to meditate and if I reread that book one more time I was going to scream." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Wow. That's actually a really good idea." Harry replied, surprised that his friend was willing to ignore a teacher for something. Harry help open the door for Hermione and the two made the walk back to the tower discussing what they wanted to do for the next meeting.

Once in the common room, the two split up. Harry went over to the couches to play chess with Ron and Neville and Hermione went to where her boys were waiting by the stairwell. Before she could ask what was going on, they herded her up into their room.

"Planning time!" Fred sung once the door was closed. George swooped in to place a kiss on Hermione's lips before moving further into the room and Hermione had to pause to formulate her next thought.

"What are we planning?" She asked, sitting on a random bed and kicking off her shoes.

"Nothing outrageous. It's been a month, its time for another prank." George said, slinging her robes over a chair and shrugging out of his school jumper. Hermione stared at her boyfriend, now clad in low hanging slacks and his button down. His tie had long ago been stuffed in his bag and the top button of his shirt was undone. She watched as he methodically rolled up both sleeves, blushing when Fred sniggered at her rapt attention. George threw her a wink before settling at his desk.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Hermione asked, focusing her eyes on the two other people in the room and willing her blush, and her racing heart, to go way.

"Well, we were thinking about re-creating Lockhart's Valentines, but with a twist.

"Oh god. More pink. She might actually like that." Hermione said with a shudder.

"While there will be a lot of pink we weren't going for that as the focal point." Lee said with an evil little grin, and Hermione's face stretched into an answering grin.

"Tell me." She commanded, stretching out fully on the bed and listening to Fred and Lee take turns explain their vision. George chimed in with comments about the products they were going to use, but primarily stayed focused on the project in front of him. By the time the plan was laid out the four had matching smiles on their faces, evil little things that probably wouldn't fade soon.

Over the next week, Hermione and the boys spent their free time learning the chars necessary to pull of their prank and mass producing the new product they wanted to test. The four were hardly seen apart, and people noticed their smirks. Soon unease settled and spread as the students knew that something was going to happen.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello all, many many many apologies for the long wait. Here's an update and I hope this next year will be more productive than the last. Thank you to those who are still with me and have been from the beginning, I know how frustrating it is to read something and want more, and for it to take a very long time.**

 **I have many plans for this story and hope to publish more often.**

 **Much Love, T!**


End file.
